Complot
by Dokeshi-chan
Summary: Konoha, village caché du pays du feu, au temps du premier Hokage. Imaginez-vous alors un Madara Uchiha sans envie de pouvoir et de domination, appréciant la discrétion et léguant son rôle de chef à Hashirama? Pendant ce temps à Iwa ce profile un attentat organisée par une organisation inconnue, Konoha étant étrangement impliquée./MadaDei NO LEMON/ -Soft et complète :
1. Je te vois

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Aventure, Romance, Violence (je préviendrais pour les moments)

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (avec des OC enfants à venir)

**Résumé: **Konoha, village caché du pays du feu, au temps du premier Hokage. Imaginez-vous alors un Madara Uchiha sans envie de pouvoir et de domination, appréciant la discrétion et léguant son rôle de chef à Hashirama? Pendant ce temps à Iwa ce profile un attentat organisée par une organisation inconnue, Konoha étant étrangement impliquée. _(personnages OOC)_

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **Lost! (Coldplay) / Asian River (DJ code) / Lights (Ellie Goulding)

* * *

Konoha était bercée par les puissants rayons de soleil de l'après-midi : chaque habitant rentrait de son travail pour aller rejoindre sa famille, tranquillement somnolent sur le chemin du retour. La paix et l'égalité régnaient en maître sur la ville depuis que le clan des Uchiha s'était alliée à la communauté. Mais pour ces ninjas et l'Hokage, pas de temps pour se reposer : le devoir de leur travail demandait toute leur dévotion.

Au centre de la cité, pas loin de la piste d'entraînement des ninjas de rang inférieur, un groupe de shinobis se déplaçaient vers le bureau de l'Hokage, là où ils pouvaient faire leur rapport.

Sautant de toit en toit, leur bandeau frontal représentant fièrement le signe de Konoha luisants à la lumière, ils se dirigèrent vers leur destination.

Madara était un de ces ninjas. Il était un shinobi servant son village, banal comme les autres. Enfin, tout le monde le voyait comme ça…

Il était responsable, attentif, autonome, mais agréable et détendu envers les autres. On le considérait comme un homme acquis dans son attitude professionnelle. Bref, sympathique.

Il ne voulait pourtant pas qu'on le remarque trop, juste qu'on le voit comme un Uchiha dévoué.

Arrivé, il salua les autres ninjas qui l'accompagnait avant d'aller monter au bureau de l'Hokage. Le couloir et les étages étaient assez banals: ils ressemblaient plus à un hôtel de tourisme qu'à des réserves d'informations secrètes et importantes pour la cité. L'Uchiha arriva pourtant au poste de travail de celui qu'il cherchait, et toqua doucement.

« Senju ? C'est Madara. » dit-il discrètement, sachant qu'il n'était pas censé utiliser ces termes aussi familiers pour qualifier directement l'Hokage.

« Entre ! » lui répondit une voix amicale derrière la porte.

Il poussa la porte coulissante pour voir Hashirama dans sa tenue rouge et blanche, tenant une tonne de papiers dans les bras. Son bureau était en joyeux désordre.

« Il était tant que tu commence à ranger ! » s'exclama l'Uchiha, étant sûr qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Héhé… Plusieurs secrétaires me l'ont recommandé. » déclara l'autre, un peu embêté.

Madara lui prit une partie de ses documents et les feuilleta.

« Heureusement que j'ai refusé d'être Hokage…

- Oh, à par le travail sur papier, c'est agréable, tu sais. En ce moment, j'ai des tas de trucs à régler.

- Je vois ça ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de contrats de toute ma vie. »

Hashirama posa ses papiers sur l'étagère et s'assit un siège, invitant du regard Madara à s'asseoir. Le shinobi s'exécuta.

« Alors, je suis toujours la seule personne à savoir que tu es le créateur de Konoha et de ton clan ? »

Senju soupira quand l'Uchiha hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne reconnais pas tes exploits ? Regarde comme le commerce et la civilisation roulent à merveille ! Je ne comprends pas.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'aime pas qu'on me considère comme supérieur !

- Tu n'as jamais essayé de devenir Hokage, pourtant c'est toi qui devais l'être, pas moi.

Tu serais parfait dans ce rôle ! Tu es responsable, mature…

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis, Hashirama ! Ca ne sert à rien. Tu te débrouilles mieux que moi et je suis très bien dans mon grade actuel. »

L'Hokage leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme tu voudras! En tout cas, je trouve que tu fais des missions de rang trop bas en ce moment, alors j'aimerais t'en donner une nouvelle. »

Madara resta sur écoute, heureux de changer de sujet.

« J'aimerais que tu participe à la brigade de frontière de cette année, à partir de maintenant.

- Quoi ? » s'exclama l'Uchiha, surpris.

« J'aimerais que tu aille vérifier la partie Nord. » termina Senju.

Le shinobi resta silencieux. Il était rare pour des ninjas d'être choisi pour ce genre de missions, si dangereuses soit - elles. Mais c'était une opportunité intéressante.

« Très bien, je vais accepter alors.

- Cool ! » déclara Hashirama avec un sourire.

Madara soupira légèrement avant de se relever.

« Ah, au fait. »

La voix de l'Hokage le fit pivoter vers lui. Ce dernier lui lança un objet brillant, qu'il rattrapa au vol.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre maintenant. » termina Senju, le regardant avec malice.

L'Uchiha lui renvoya un regard exaspéré avant d'ouvrir la porte. Au moment où il se retourna pour la refermer, il déclara :

« Range ton bureau. »

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge en voyant la grimace d'Hashirama avant de le condamner dans son poste de travail.

Il redescendit les étages, fixant le petit badge qu'il lui avait donné. C'était le signe des Uchiha, secondé d'un shuriken fûma argenté, auquel on pouvait lire l'inscription « brigade frontière ». Madara fronça les sourcils. Si l'Hokage comptait lui faire monter de grade en le nommant chef d'escouade, il pouvait rêver. Il accrocha tout de même le signe à son uniforme et décida de faire sa première vérification en solo.

Il quitta le bâtiment pour sauter de toit en toit, le soleil cuisant ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Eh, Madara ! »

L'Uchiha s'arrêta pour faire face à deux autres shinobis qui allaient eux aussi en mission.

L'un d'eux lui dit :

« Bravo pour la brigade ! On a vu ton badge.

- Félicitations ! »

Madara aquiesca avec un sourire pour les remercier, et continua son chemin. Si ce signe se voyait tellement, il allait devoir entendre des compliments toute la journée.

Il se dirigea vers le Nord.

La forêt était agréable : la température était chaude et humide mais pas aussi étouffante qu'en ville, la mousse poussait en abondance, et l'ombre rafraîchissait l'atmosphère chauffée par le soleil. L'Uchiha soupira doucement en sentant l'air frais refroidir sa nuque.

Son inspection commença. Grâce à son légendaire sharingan, il tentait de détecté des parchemins explosifs où autres armes que quelques déserteurs où ninjas ennemis auraient pu cacher, mais il n'en trouva que deux. Il allait penser à rentrer quand il aperçut une chose étrange sur l'herbe. Prudemment, il se rapprocha : cette matière blanche ressemblait à de l'argile, mais son œil héréditaire perçut de la poudre pour explosifs mélangée avec.

Il posa lentement la main dessus, la malaxant de ses doigts souples. Ce n'était vraiment pas de l'argile ordinaire, on n'avait l'impression que du liquide l'avait recouverte... Comme …Comme de la salive…

Un bruit sourd lui fit tendre l'oreille. Il releva la tête pour essayer de mieux percevoir ce son : il se reproduit, ressemblant à un gémissement.

Madara se dirigea vers la source de ses bruits, pour se camoufler derrière un buisson, et observer.

Un petit garçon d'au moins neuf ou dix ans était recroquevillé contre le tronc d'un arbre : ses cheveux blonds étaient assez longs pour faire penser que c'était une fille. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus profonds étaient inondés de larmes, qu'il séchait en permanence, sans grand résultat car elles coulaient sans cesse. Si l'Uchiha avait été un sentimental, il aurait le cœur fendu mais il se méfiait malgré sa pointe de compassion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petit ? » dit-il d'un ton calme, sortant de sa cachette.

L'enfant sursauta et recula, ses prunelles fixant Madara soudain animées de terreur.

« A…Allez vous-en ! Laissez-moi seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! » s'écria t-il d'un ton agressif déformé par la peur.

Le shinobi le fixa avant de hausser les épaules :

« Comme tu voudras. »

Il s'éloigna du petit étranger vers la direction de Konoha, puis entendit une nouvelle fois le blond s'exclamer :

« Euh…A-attendez ! N-ne partez pas… »

L'Uchiha sourit avant de se retourner vers lui. Ce gosse ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait… Il se rapprocha lentement de l'enfant et demanda doucement :

« Alors, qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Le petit garçon déglutit nerveusement.

« Je…Je suis perdu… » bafouilla t-il, gêné.

Madara lui dit en montrant la direction du village de la feuille :

« Konoha est juste par ici, ta famille t'attend là-bas.

- Non, j-je… » bégaya le petit inconnu, secoué de tremblements. L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils avant de déclarer :

« D'où viens-tu ? »

Le blond se crispa. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer courageusement ceux du shinobi et dire fermement, la crainte teintant un peu sa voix :

« Je…Je viens d'Iwa, monsieur. »

Madara le fixa. Cet enfant ne venait pas de son pays, il était donc un ennemi potentiel.

« Et comment es-tu arrivé ici ? » dit-il, sans chaleur.

Le petit garçon s'empêchait avec difficulté de pleurer.

« Je… J'ai été emmené par des ninjas de votre village… Et…Je me suis enfui…Maintenant, je suis perdu… » bredouilla t-il, apeuré.

L'Uchiha se surpris à admirer sa franchise. En tout cas, impossible pour lui de l'emmener à Konoha pour le laisser entre les mains des hauts gradés. Il demanda en perdant sa froideur :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le petit blond se détourna. _*Bon, je vais devoir me présenter en premier* _pensa l'Uchiha.

« Je m'appelle Madara. » chuchota-il doucement à l'enfant avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Le garçon resta silencieux, levant timidement les yeux vers lui, puis rougit :

« Je… Deidara… » murmura t-il, intimidé.

L'Uchiha se releva et regarda son village entre les arbres de la forêt. S'il partait au Pays de la roche pour ramener cet enfant, il mettrait cinq jours pour y arriver et cinq jours pour revenir, et ne voulait pas que le blond se fasse garder en otage, où même tuer par le manque de rationnement.

Il allait prendre le risque de passer outre les règles.

« Et bien, Deidara, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais te ramener chez toi. » déclara t-il en reposant son regard sur le petit garçon.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent.

« Vous…N'allez pas m'emmener en prison ? » s'exclama t-il.

« Non. » répondit le shinobi, amusé.

« Merci, Madara-san… » murmura le blond, rassuré. Revigoré, il se releva et sécha ses larmes. L'Uchiha grimaça à cette marque de politesse, un peu gêné.

« Au fait, depuis combien de temps as-tu mangé ? » demanda t-il.

« Deux jours… »

Les yeux de Madara s'agrandirent. Il arrivait à être motivé après des dizaines d'heures sans se nourrir ?

« … Tu restes là un instant ? Je vais voir si j'ai de quoi pour toi. »

Le shinobi lui afficha un regard doux avant de sauter sur une branche pour établir un chemin vers Konoha entre les arbres.

* * *

« Deidara ?…Réveille-toi. »

La voix du shinobi tira le blond de son court sommeil. Madara était revenu avec un sac sur l'épaule, ayant l'air rempli de toute sorte de choses. En voyant le regard intrigué que donnait l'enfant, l'Uchiha sourit et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une pomme toute simple, bien verte.

Deidara la fixa comme s'il avait la septième merveille du monde sous les yeux, et se jeta dessus quand Madara la lui tendit. Il croqua férocement, se rappelant qu'il était affamé.

Sa voracité pour un simple fruit fit glousser le shinobi. Il aura besoin d'autre chose pour apaiser sa faim…

« Quand tu auras terminé, on pourra partir. » dit-il, regardant le blond qui s'engouffrait comme un ogre.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux et hocha la tête. Madara détourna les yeux, fixant son village.

Pour un enfant, il allait manquer des tonnes et des tonnes de missions, mais il avait l'impression d'être son seul espoir, pour le moment. La chaleur n'avait pas baissé, le soleil tapait rageusement sur leurs cheveux. Il se demandait quelle température il allait faire à Iwa. Quand Deidara eu fini, il tira timidement le bras du shinobi pour l'en informer. L'Uchiha s'en aperçu et, donnant un dernier regard à Konoha, se dirigea vers Iwa.

« Allons-y. »

Le blond aquiesca, se leva et le rattrapa pour prendre la marche à côté de lui.

Et les voilà partit pour cinq jours ensemble, en route pour un village dont un n'avait pas le droit d'entrer.

…Madara avait bien pris la précaution de retirer son badge et son bandeau de Konoha avant de partir.

* * *

**Ma première fan-fiction (postée)! **Comme vous le voyez, Madara est tout gentil, tout mignon! XD Perso, j'ai une bonne vision de lui avec l'uniforme de ninja de rang supérieur, pas avec son armure rouge bizarre... Ne me demandez pas des détails sur le déplacement magique de Deidara d'Iwa jusqu'à Konoha. 0_0 Alors, tout ce que je vous demande, **c'est de profiter et (peut-être) de reviewer... Ce serait gentil de votre part xD**


	2. Je te comprend

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Aventure, Romance, Violence (je préviendrais pour les moments)

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (avec des OC enfants à venir) Ce chapitre contient un peu de violence.

**Résumé:** Konoha, village caché du pays du feu, au temps du premier Hokage. Imaginez-vous alors un Madara Uchiha sans envie de pouvoir et de domination, appréciant la discrétion et léguant son rôle de chef à Hashirama? Pendant ce temps à Iwa ce profile un attentat organisée par une organisation inconnue, Konoha étant étrangement impliquée. _(personnages OOC)_

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **City of Hope (Audiomachine) / In fact (Gregory and the Hawk) / Blue lips (Regina Spektor)

* * *

« Madara-san…Vous allez trop vite ! » s'exclama Deidara, haletant sous l'effort de garder le rythme. Ses courtes jambes n'égalisaient pas celles du shinobi.

L'Uchiha ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas tenir ma main. Assume tes choix ! »

Le blond grogna et fit la moue, croisant les bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, il jeta quelques regards gênés au ninja aux cheveux ébènes, puis agrippa timidement ses doigts.

Madara esquissa un sourire et resserra doucement sa main sur la sienne.

Les rayons du soleil avaient augmenté depuis leur départ, il y a vingt-deux heures de cela :

La nuit avait été lourde, l'humidité et la chaleur avaient donné une sensation de suffocation.

« Au fait, quel âge as-tu ? » demanda l'Uchiha.

L'enfant siffla et regarda ailleurs.

« J'ai douze ans. »

Madara écarquilla les yeux. Deidara faisait beaucoup plus jeune, quand on le regardait pour la première fois.

« Et vous, Madara-san ? » reprit le blond, intrigué.

« J'ai vingt deux ans, et arrête de m'appelez comme ça, je t'en prie. » répondit le shinobi dans un soupir.

« Vous n'aimez pas la politesse ?

- Envers moi, non. Surtout de la part d'un enfant.

- Il fallait me prévenir ! Je n'aime pas être poli. » s'exclama le blond.

« …Je supporte quand même un minimum de respect. » se reprit alors Madara.

« Haha, trop tard ! Je peux tutoyer alors ?

- Oui. »

Voici une nouvelle partie de la personnalité du blond que l'Uchiha avait appris…

Il s'arrêta alors en sentant une matière visqueuse caresser la paume de sa main.

Quand il l'observa, l'enfant aperçut son regard et retira précipitamment la sienne, un teint rouge sur le visage. Intrigué, Madara resta silencieux avant de demander :

« Montre-moi ta main, Deidara. » Le blond déglutit et recula.

« Non.

- Donne-moi ta main.

- J'ai dit non !

- Deidara, arrête de me contredire et donne-moi ta main ! »

Le shinobi prit de force la poignée du petit garçon et observa sa paume :

Une bouche trônait au milieu, tendant la langue sous l'effet de la chaleur.

L'Uchiha s'empara lentement de la deuxième main pour constater qu'il y avait la même chose. Il leva des yeux agrandis de surprise vers le blond : Deidara baissa les siens, honteux que son secret ait été découvert. Il se dégagea violemment de l'adulte et continua la marche, silencieux. Madara le regarda s'éloigner, ébahi, avant de le rejoindre.

« …Comment -

- J'ai été cobaye. » coupa le blond d'une voix rauque.

Le shinobi savait qu'il pleurait. Rien que dit penser, son coeur se fendit.

Il resta alors silencieux et glissa discrètement sa main contre celle de Deidara, qui perdait déjà le rythme de la marche.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le blond releva lentement la tête, puis fut secouer de tremblements et fondit en larmes.

« J-Je pensais que tu a-allais me consid-dérer comme un monstre et que tu allais m-m'abandonner ! » bégaya t-il entre deux pleurs.

Cet enfant avait été persécuté dans le passé ?

L'Uchiha se pencha et passa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés.

« Jamais je ne ferais ce genre de choses. » déclara t-il doucement. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu rentre à Iwa sans problèmes. »

Dans ses sanglots, Deidara fixait le shinobi de ses yeux débordants d'eau salée.

« …T-Tu ne me ment pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Si tu as été cobaye, ce n'est pas de ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? »

répondit Madara, rassurant. Le blond renifla, sécha ses larmes et déclara dans un petit sourire : « Ouais ! »

Il se redressa et partit gambader en courant, du baume au cœur. L'Uchiha s'exclama, amusé de tout ses changements de comportement en dix secondes :

« Et ne t'éloigne pas trop du chemin ! »

* * *

Il était environ deux heures de l'après-midi.

Hashirama avait enfin fini les contrats de frontières qui lui restait à compléter : Il se demandait si Madara allait donner son rapport aujourd'hui. Il était partit hier et n'était pas revenu pour lui informer l'actuel sur la partie Nord. Peut-être qu'il était trop fatigué jusqu'à reporter son inspection à aujourd'hui… Et puis, l'Uchiha était responsable. Il allait venir et faire le travail qu'on lui a confié, non ?

* * *

« Madara… Tu as beaucoup de travail à Konoha ? »

La voix de l'enfant sortit l'Uchiha de sa somnolence. Ils avaient décidé de faire une petite pause, car le soleil était ravageur : la température n'avait pas changé, touchant presque les trente-quatre degrés. Sous l'ombre d'un arbre, Deidara grignotait une pomme.

« Assez, oui. Les ninjas de Konoha travaillent souvent en groupe, alors c'est plus facile.

- Ah… Moi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir parler au Tsuchikage…

- Je vois l'Hokage tous les jours. » dit le shinobi avec un sourire.

« Vraiment ? » s'écria le blond. « Il est comment ? Tu lui as déjà parlé ? »

« Il est grand, brun et fort. Il est sympathique aussi, et il fait beaucoup de blagues, à moi particulièrement. » déclara Madara, repensant à la grimace d'Hashirama quand il avait quitté son bureau pour la dernière fois.

« Ah…Ah bon… » dit hachement Deidara, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

« Et toi ? Que penses-tu de ton pays ? » demanda l'Uchiha.

La lumière dans les prunelles bleues de l'enfant s'éteignit. Il regarda l'adulte avec méfiance, comme s'il cherchait des informations sur Iwa. Oh, et puis. Il n'était pas vraiment pour la cause de son village.

« …Les enfants comme moi sont persécutés, là-bas. Les familles les abandonnent, ils sont obligés de voler et de mentir pour manger. On tue la plupart de ceux qui se font prendre.

Le Tsuchikage ignore tout ça et ne fait rien pour les aider, les ninjas s'amusent à les torturer avec des armes de combat. »

Madara écoutait ses paroles, son étonnement s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure.

C'était ça, la réelle situation du pays de la roche ? Et les adultes allaient jusqu'à abandonner leurs progénitures pour garder le reste de ce qu'ils avaient ?

… Qu'avait vécu Deidara si son avis était vrai ?

« …Tu as été chassé, toi aussi ?

- Non, je suis en pension. J'ai été modifié génétiquement… Je suis donc utile en tant que ninja. »

L'Uchiha le fixa, se mordant la lèvre. Il était traité comme un animal !

« …Ils ne vous demandent pas votre avis ?

- Non, loin de là ! Ils nous répètent jours après jours que nous serons des machines à tuer qui les aideront à gouverner les pays voisins ! Mais ils ne savent pas qu'on s'est tous rassemblés pour faire un attentat. On est spécialisé dans les explosifs. » répondit le blond avec un rire moqueur.

« …Quoi ? » hoqueta Madara après un silence. Deidara tourna sa tête vers lui et sourit, le regard pétillant d'intelligence et d'énergie :

« … Tous les enfants délinquants ont prévu de se joindre au projet d'attentat contre la base shinobi, dont je suis l'organisateur. On fera exploser la réserve d'armes grâce à des explosifs récupérés, on prendra les débris et on partira tous vers le sud pour quitter Iwa. »

Il pouffa en voyant la mâchoire tombante du ninja de Konoha. Ce dernier était privé de son souffle. Des enfants allaient tenter de tuer des personnes humaines et de déserter leur village ?

« Mais c'est de la folie ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? » s'écria t-il, ayant retrouvé la parole.

« Mais non ! On arrivera à bout de nos peines. J'en suis sûr et certain ! » riposta le blond, croquant dans sa pomme.

« Vous allez essayer de TUER des gens, Deidara ! Tu ne comprends pas ça ? »

L'enfant resta silencieux et tourna la tête, ses yeux s'étant refroidis brusquement.

« …Tu prends la défense de ses sans-cœurs ? Alors qu'ils nous ont tous décapités ? » hurla

t-il, la fureur montant dans sa voix.

« Vous allez vous faire prendre, vous aussi ! Tu ne vois pas le risque ? Vous ne serez pas assez discrets et puissants pour faire face à des ninjas diplômés et adultes, qui ont en plus une multitude de techniques et d'armes militaires ! C'est du suicide ! Si ça se trouve, tous tes amis sont déjà morts, à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« C'est pour ça que je veux rentrer chez moi ! Dans mon pays où les enfants se font guillotiner pour faire rigoler les adultes ! Je veux les aider, je veux faire payer à ses connards qui nous font souffrir chaque jour et chaque nuit en disant vouloir nous 'durcir pour faire face à la vraie réalité' grâce aux coups de bâton et au viol ! »

Le visage de Deidara avait rougit à cause de sa colère et de sa perte d'oxygène. Haletant, il regarda le shinobi, ses yeux bleus s'étant transformés en braises. Madara avait reculé, essayant de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Vraiment pas. Le blond siffla et baissa la tête, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, désespéré. Pourquoi aucun adulte ne comprenaient leur détresse? Pourquoi ils ne s'intéressaient qu'aux chiffres, qu'à leur propre intérêt ?

« De toute façon, tu es comme les autres… Je pensais que tu étais différent. » gémit-il, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, ses prunelles flamboyantes de haine. L'Uchiha resta silencieux,

ne baissant pas la tête. Il savait que ça faisait souffrir Deidara, mais maintenant qu'il avait avoué une partie, il devait savoir la seconde.

« … Que t'ont-ils fait ? »

Le blond tremblait. Il murmura doucement, presque inaudible :

« Ils ont tué toute ma famille. »

* * *

_« Nii-san !… Nii-san, ré-réponds-moi ! »_

_Il suffoquait. Ses yeux le brûlaient intérieurement, la souffrance le vidait de chacun de ses souffles. Sa technique héréditaire lui dévorait la vue : la seule chose qu'il pouvait « voir » était le noir, et les seuls sons qu'il entendait étaient des sifflements et les gémissements de son petit frère, pleurant à côté de lui._

_« Madara ! S'il te plaît, regarde-moi !_

_- Je…Je ne te vois pas… » chuchota l'Uchiha en réponse. Ses yeux blancs se désintégraient lentement : sa cécité l'empêcher de voir l'être qu'il aimait le plus._

_« SI ! Tu peux me voir, c-concentre-toi ! Je t'en prie, fais un effort, regarde-moi ! »_

_Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche de Madara._

_« Je crois que… J'ai abusé de mon sharingan…Désolé, Izuna… _

_- NII-SAN ! »_

_Il allait mourir._

_Ses yeux aveugles se désintégraient. Si ça continuait, ça allait toucher son cerveau. _

_C'était trop tard._

_Il allait mourir._

_« Madara, je…Ne m'abandonne p-pas ! Je te donnerais mes yeux, je te donnerais ma vue ! _

_J-Je ferais tout pour que tu puisses revivre ! ALORS S'IL TE PLAÎT, NE T'EN VA PAS ! »_

_Son grand frère ne l'écoutait plus. Son ouïe se brouilla de sifflements, et la seule chose qu'il entendit fut un gémissement de tristesse de son frère, une giclée de sang et un hurlement strident de souffrance._

* * *

Deidara regardait le shinobi, inquiet. Les yeux de Madara étaient vides, perdus dans le vague, lui donnant un air macabre. Un air de regret.

« … Je ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce que tu ressens… Mais j'ai frôlé la mort, moi aussi. »

déclara l'Uchiha, les yeux regardant un point fixe.

« Je ne suis pas contre toi, Deidara. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, et c'est peut-être ce qui va t'arriver. »

Le blond baissa les yeux. Madara avait l'air sincère. Lui au moins, il avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui. Une impulsion inconnue et complètement incontrôlable poussa l'enfant à soudainement…

Venir se coller contre le dos de l'Uchiha, serrant sa taille de ses petits bras.

_« Nii-san ! » cria Izuna avec un grand sourire, avant de s'accrocher au dos de son grand frère, un rire cristallin résonnant dans l'oreille de Madara._

L'Uchiha sentit une épine lui transpercer la poitrine : il tourna la tête vers Deidara, tremblant. Le blond se pressa encore plus fort, son envie de câliner quelqu'un pour la première fois dans sa vie ressortant brusquement après toute cette haine.

Il sursauta quand Madara se retourna et pris ses bras pour les écarter. Rejeté, il baissa la tête, déçu, quand soudain, l'Uchiha entoura les siens autour de lui pour le ramener près de son torse, l'attirant dans une tendre étreinte. Le blond sentit une teinte de rouge envahir doucement son visage : la chaleur et la sécurité le poussa à se lover encore plus contre l'adulte, une larme coulant sereinement sur sa joue rose.

Madara était secoué de légers tremblements. Ce petit cœur battant fermement contre lui, ces mains s'agrippant à son uniforme… Tous ces souvenirs sucrés et amers se propagèrent dans sa mémoire. S'il le pouvait, il resterait plusieurs heures à étreindre l'enfant qu'il avait pris dans ses bras.

* * *

Il était bientôt vingt-trois heures.

L'Uchiha regarda l'horizon: des lumières artificielles étaient visibles au loin. Peut-être un village de touristes entre Konoha et Iwa…

« Deidara. Demain, on passera par cette ville. » déclara t-il au blond, qui marchait nonchalamment à côté de lui. Ce dernier hocha la tête, observant les lueurs qui apparaissaient dans le ciel. Il ne semblait pas vraiment fatigué, mais mieux vaut ne pas abuser de l'énergie d'un enfant.

« On avance bien ? » demanda t-il.

« …On doit avoir passé moins du quart du voyage. » répondit Madara.

Il voyait bien que l'enfant était un peu impatient : il voulait rejoindre ses camarades qui avaient besoin de lui.

« On continue de marcher encore quelques minutes, puis on s'arrête. On se lève tôt demain, ça te va ? »

Le blond le regarda et acquiesça une deuxième fois, la détermination dans les yeux.

Ils reprirent alors leur marche, Konoha étant maintenant invisible derrière eux.

* * *

Dei-chan se dêchaine 0_0 Madara est modeste au point de pas vouloir qu'on l'appelle "san" ou "sama" , il est bizarre je vous l'accorde! **Bon**, dans cette fan-fic c'est Izuna qui donne ses yeux. Le petit moment mignon vous a plu? **Alors si ça ne vous embête pas, laissez des reviews! ;D**


	3. Je t'observe

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Aventure, Romance, Violence (je préviendrais pour les moments)

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (avec des OC enfants à venir)

**Résumé: **Konoha, village caché du pays du feu, au temps du premier Hokage. Imaginez-vous alors un Madara Uchiha sans envie de pouvoir et de domination, appréciant la discrétion et léguant son rôle de chef à Hashirama? Pendant ce temps à Iwa ce profile un attentat organisée par une organisation inconnue, Konoha étant étrangement impliquée. _(personnages OOC)_

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **The river "Acoustic or Original" (Good Charlotte) / Honeythief (Halou) / The bussiness of Paper Stars (Hawthorne Heights)

* * *

Un enfant mâle en bonne santé pour seulement cinq-cents yens !

- Une famille d'esclaves entière pour une promotion de mille yens où venez pour un arrangement !

- Bâtons, électriseurs et tout autres machines pour remettre vos esclaves femelles ou mâles sous votre contrôle ! »

Les cris des marchands d'esclaves résonnaient partout dans la ville : les enfants se tenaient sur des estrades, menottés et identifiés par un panneau montrant leurs âges, sexe, prénom et s'ils étaient vierges ou non. Sous la capuche de sa cape noire, Deidara déglutit. Madara ne disait rien, vêtu du même habit : il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent remarquer.

« Eh, mon bon monsieur ! Un seul esclave ne vous suffit pas ? Venez nous en acheter un deuxième ! » lui hurla un marchand : Tous les acheteurs se tournèrent vers lui.

L'Uchiha prit la main du blond et pressa le pas.

« N'y fais pas attention. »

L'enfant regarda en arrière, jetant un coup d'œil aux gamins enchaînés : ils le regardaient avec désespoir de leurs yeux démunis d'envie de vivre.

« …On ne peut rien faire pour eux ?

- Je suis désolé, Deidara. Si je pouvais, je les libérerais, mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent. »

Le blond baissa les yeux, déçu. Lui qui avait le minimum de liberté qu'il voulait, ceux-là n'avaient aucune chance de sortir deux secondes sans qu'un homme mal intentionné vienne le capturer et le mettre au marché.

« Il est bientôt dix heures. Le temps qu'on traverse cette ville, il sera midi. On devra manger ici. » déclara Madara, et soupira quand le jeune garçon grimaça.

« Pardon, Deidara. Mais nous serons plus stables en ville, et la prochaine est assez loin. »

L'enfant acquiesça alors, silencieux. L'Uchiha lui caressa doucement les cheveux sous sa capuche, un petit sourire encourageant sur le visage. Ils reprirent leur marche sans bruit, ignorants les cris des marchands.

Ils débouchèrent dans un endroit plus calme, où des passants cachés sous des capuches circulaient sans un son de voix. Deidara gémit quand il vit étalé par terre le cadavre d'un enfant, le corps déformé par des coups de bâtons.

« …Pourquoi tout est pareil ? » murmura t-il.

Madara le rapprocha contre lui pour l'obliger à accélérer.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher entre les rues pour finalement arriver dans un petit parc isolé.

Personne n'y passait, ils semblaient être seuls.

« Deidara, je vais chercher de quoi manger. Cache-toi et NE T'ELOIGNE PAS en attendant que je revienne, compris ? Je te fais confiance. » déclara l'Uchiha à l'enfant.

Le blond hocha la tête, silencieux. Le shinobi alors s'éloigna et retourna sur la place.

Les aliments n'étaient pas du tout comestibles : fruits et légumes à moitié pourris, confiseries périmées et eau souillée. Madara remarqua tout de même quelques exceptions qu'il prit et acheta sans attendre. Il s'éloigna des stands et partit rejoindre l'endroit où il avait laisser Deidara. Au moment où il allait s'enfoncer dans la ruelle sombre, un énorme bruit d'explosion retentit. Tout les passants se retournèrent avec des sursauts, ainsi que lui-même : des cris se firent entendre.

« *Keuf keuf* …Que…Que s'est-il passé ?

- Un attentat ! On a explosé mon estrade !

- Tous mes articles se sont enfuis ! »

Des cris d'enfants retentirent au loin, ainsi qu'une voix forte :

« Allez, allez, dépêchez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas tout votre temps ! »

Madara se gela.

_* …Oh, Deidara, qu'as-tu encore fait ? *_

Il se précipita vers là où l'explosion avait eu lieu : les planches de bois étaient éparpillées partout, et des rafales d'enfants en souillons débouchèrent sur la place, libérés de leurs marchands. Il entendit soudain un adulte gronder :

« C'est toi qui as détruit ma boutique, petite m-

- _KATSU_ ! »

Un deuxième bruit sourd retentit. L'Uchiha mit ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, avant de foncer comme une fusée vers sa destination. Une silhouette souple se heurta soudainement à lui.

« Deidara ! » s'écria Madara.

Le blond releva précipitamment sa tête vers lui, apeuré, avant de reprendre courage et de s'écarter pour aller rejoindre en vitesse les autres enfants.

« Deidara, attends ! » répéta l'Uchiha en se retournant.

L'enfant s'éloigna. Il aida une petite fille à se relever pour continuer à fuir, et dirigea les autres vers le parc : « Dépêchez-vous ! Il y a une sortie par-là ! »

Dans la panique totale, Madara ne le retrouva plus du regard, et ses cris se perdirent dans le brouhaha. Il se précipita vers la ruelle du kiosque isolé, fendant la foule.

Tous les enfants étaient presque sortit, sauf un.

Un seul.

L'Uchiha resta d'abord pétrifié en voyant Deidara se faire attraper par la taille et tirer en arrière par un adulte. Il hurla, se débattant violemment pour se dégager de l'emprise du marchand d'esclave, sans succès. Madara sortit de sa torpeur et se rua vers l'agresseur pour lui servir le plus beau coup de poing de toute sa vie : ce dernier lâcha brusquement le blond, sonné. Le shinobi prit Deidara dans ses bras et s'écarta, pénétrant dans la ruelle.

Ils passèrent à côté du parc pour aboutir à la forêt où tout les enfants s'étaient enfuis, montrant la fin du village. Les cris des adultes qui hurlaient et juraient de rage les poursuivaient, se rapprochant d'eux. Madara soupira et grogna :

« Et merde… »

Il se retourna et posa le blond pour composer des signes à une vitesse extraordinaire, avant de prononcer sa technique :

« _Katon ! Gokakyu no Jutsu ! (Technique de la boule de feu suprême)_

Il prit une grande inspiration et cracha une gigantesque boule de feu sur la sortie du village, calcinant et réduisant les maisons de bois en cendres. Les hurlements de fureur des villageois se transformèrent en cris de terreur. L'Uchiha prit la main d'un Deidara pétrifié de surprise et s'exclama :

« On y va ! Reste avec moi ! »

* * *

Ils se trouvaient maintenant à quinze minutes de la ville.

Madara s'arrêta et prit appui sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration. Le blond était dans le même état, épuisé par leur course effrénée. Le shinobi haleta :

« M…Mais tu es complètement… »

Il se redressa, posa une main sur son front et s'écria :

« Tu es fou ? ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'éloigner et de faire exploser le quart du village !»

L'enfant se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et riposta :

« C…C'était pour sauver les esclaves ! »

Il fut privé de son souffle quand l'Uchiha le prit violemment dans ses bras, resserrant son étreinte.

« Tu- Tu as failli y passer, merde ! … » murmura t-il.

Deidara gémit d'une toute petite voix :

« Je…Je suis désolé… »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'une goutte d'eau vienne s'écraser sur le nez du blond. Ce dernier leva la tête : les nuages étaient gris, gonflés de pluie.

Madara s'écarta doucement et joignit son mouvement, avant de déclarer après un silence et un regard à l'enfant, qui croisa ses yeux :

« On va continuer. Garde ta capuche. »

* * *

« Hokage-sama !

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- On a retrouvé ceci à la frontière Nord. »

Le shinobi tendit à Senju de l'argile molle, contenant de la poudre explosive.

« …Quand l'avez vous aperçu ?

- Il y a quatre heures. Mais elle date de deux jours environ. »

Hashirama fronça les sourcils. Madara devrait l'avoir trouvée, s'il était passé par-là.

« Convoquez-moi Madara Uchiha.

- Oui ! »

Le ninja s'éloigna d'un bond.

L'Hokage pétrit la matière, intrigué. Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement, et qui en étais l'auteur ?

Et surtout… Que faisais l'Uchiha pour ne pas avoir accompli la tâche dont il était chargé ?

* * *

Les yeux de Deidara s'illuminèrent.

Il en avait enfin ! Il en avait pour lui tout seul, se tenant devant lui, bien molle et bien fraîche.

Il se rua vers l'argile, et plaqua ses mains dessus. Les bouches sur leurs paumes se gavèrent de la matière humide, avalant des tonnes et des tonnes de bouchées énormes. Les prunelles du blond brillèrent de plus en plus, rassuré de pouvoir refaire sa réserve. Quelle chance il avait eu d'apercevoir cette plaque d'argile !

« Deidara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Malgré la pluie, la voix de l'Uchiha résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« J'arrive ! » répondit l'enfant.

Madara se rapprocha tout de même, curieux.

« Ah ! C'est toi qui utilise de l'argile ! » s'exclama t-il.

Le blond hocha la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Je la mélange avec mon chakra pour la faire exploser ! » expliqua t-il, fier.

L'Uchiha hocha la tête. Deidara devait être maladroit pour utiliser ce genre de techniques assez originales…

« Tu as trouvé de l'argile dans le village pour faire exploser les estrades ?

- Non, j'ai utilisé de simples explosifs que j'avais vu à côté du parc. Et… Euh… Cette énorme boule de feu … C'était une technique ? » demanda le blond, intrigué.

« Oh, ça ? C'est le Katon. Cette technique représente en première le pouvoir de mon clan.

-… Quel clan ?

- Le clan des Uchiha. Tu as fini ? On devrait repartir : la pluie va bientôt s'arrêter et on ne doit pas perdre de temps.

- Oui, c'est bon. » répondit le blond à la question du shinobi.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et reprit le pas. Deidara le suivit, ses bouches maintenant rassasiées.

« Je n'avais jamais trouvé d'argile aussi fraîche que celle-ci… Il ne pleut pratiquement jamais à Iwa. » déclara t-il.

« Ah oui ? La salive remplace l'humidité, non ? » déclara Madara avec un sourire.

Le blond rougit.

« Euh…Oui. »

Après quelques minutes, les gouttes de pluie cessèrent de tomber, et le soleil refit son apparition : les doux rayons de lumières se reflétèrent dans les flaques d'eau.

L'Uchiha prit un grand souffle avant de soupirer. Il se demandait vraiment ce que pouvait faire Hashirama à ce moment là : signer des papiers, ranger une seconde fois son bureau, surveiller le niveau des apprentis ninjas… Et chercher l'Uchiha à travers Konoha, peut-être…

Senju ne pouvait jamais penser qu'il était en train d'escorter un gosse de douze ans spécialisé dans les explosifs qui était le chef d'un attentat contre son propre pays qui martyrisait les enfants. Il trouvait tout de même Deidara très courageux, malgré les risques démesurés qu'il prenait. Tenter de faire exploser les réserves d'armes d'Iwa était un projet assez étroit, pourtant le blond avait l'air sûr de lui. Combien étaient-ils, à vouloir réaliser une telle catastrophe ?

Cet enfant était en vrai souple, rapide, intelligent et très ambitieux. Il avait l'air d'être organisé et savait bien emmener une troupe avec lui. Avait t-il simplement conscience de son projet ?

« Deidara, on fait une pause ? J'ai toujours les choses que j'ai achetés en ville. »

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers lui et acquiesça. Ils trouvèrent un coin à l'écart: la position du soleil révélait environ quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Sous l'ombre d'un arbre, le blond s'assit contre le tronc et regarda Madara sauter sur la branche la plus basse.

Le blond savait que sa confiance envers lui grandissait. Il ne pensait pas avoir à croire un adulte une nouvelle fois dans sa vie, et à cause de l'Uchiha, son envie de détruire s'apaisait doucement. Mais sa haine envers les ninjas du pays de la roche, elle, ne disparaîtra pas.

Madara était le premier qui essayait vraiment de comprendre sa détresse, il était spécial. Deidara se sentait bien avec lui, il n'était pas obliger de baisser le regard quand il l'observait. A quoi ressemblait Konoha, si l'Uchiha était un shinobi comme les autres ? C'était sûrement plus paisible qu'à Iwa…

Enfin. Son but était quand même de se venger.

Cette ambition n'allait pas disparaître du jour au lendemain.

* * *

**Eh ouais... Ils se rapprochent de l'embrouille totale.**

DEIDARA EST LE JUSTICIER EN CAPUCHE! 8D Racaille OUAICH SISI LA FAMILLE et j'espère que vous comprenez bien pour les techniques, parce qu'il y en aura beaucoup plus après... J'adore mettre des moments avec Hashirama.. Il est trop paumé! xD

Madara à l'air d'accepter que l'enfant qu'il est escorte est un _fou furieux bombardier de douze ans qui tue de sang froid _: on peux dire qu'il est cool, ce mec là. 0_0 En tout cas ils s'entendent de mieux en mieux... Et c'est au chapitre suivant que ça va passer au **stade supérieur...** (Mais quel stade? ...VOUS LE VERREZ PLUS TARD DANS A JAMAIS! *et voici mon dico francais personnalisé*) :D

Si vous avez aimez, **ça ne vous dérangerais pas de laisser une petite review et de suivre ma fan-fiction pour attendre la suite? :3 **


	4. Je te découvre

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Aventure, Romance, Violence (je préviendrais pour les moments..)

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (avec des OC enfants à venir) **Ce chapitre contient de la romance.**

**Résumé: **Konoha, village caché du pays du feu, au temps du premier Hokage. Imaginez-vous alors un Madara Uchiha sans envie de pouvoir et de domination, appréciant la discrétion et léguant son rôle de chef à Hashirama? Pendant ce temps à Iwa ce profile un attentat organisée par une organisation inconnue, Konoha étant étrangement impliquée. _(personnages OOC)_

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts- Utada Hikaru) / She Wolf (Shakira) / Hard to believe (David Hodges)

* * *

« Deidara ! Viens là ! » s'écria l'Uchiha. Le blond accéléra sa course pour saisir la main de Madara. Pendant leur trajet, ils avaient été découverts par des chasseurs de déserteurs qui les poursuivaient. Sachant que ses techniques de téléportation étaient interdites, tout ce que le shinobi pouvait faire était courir le plus vite possible.

Les chasseurs avaient sans doute perdu leur trace, à présent. Deidara avait plus de ressource que l'Uchiha ne le pensait. Ce dernier se cacha derrière un gros rocher, emmenant le blond avec lui.

Haletants, leurs respirations saccadées étaient la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient entendre.

« Je…Je crois qu'ils sont partis… » chuchota l'enfant, épuisé.

« …Oui, sûrement. » répondit l'adulte dans un souffle.

Il se leva et regarda les alentours, avant de déclarer :

« Je ne sens plus leur chakra. On peut repartir. »

Le blond hocha la tête, avant de se relever lui aussi, tremblant.

Il siffla de douleur, pour une raison inconnue. Madara se retourna en entendant ce gémissement. Intrigué, il plissa les yeux.

Deidara lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de saisir sa main et de reprendre la marche. L'Uchiha haussa les épaules et le suivit.

Au bout de deux heures, un deuxième sifflement de souffrance s'échappa de la gorge du blond. Cette fois-ci, Madara se retourna vers lui et demanda :

« Deidara, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

L'enfant releva la tête et s'exclama :

« N-Non, aucun ! Tout va bien. »

L'Uchiha le regarda avec des yeux sévères. Il lui cachait quelque chose, il en était sûr.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, je t'assure !

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Mais si, je te promets ! »

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de Deidara quand le shinobi donna un léger coup de pied sur sa jambe. Madara s'accroupit et releva le tissu de son pantalon : une large coupure se dessinait sur sa cuisse, le sang s'échappant abondement.

« Tu t'es blessé pendant qu'on courait ! » s'exclama t-il.

Le blond grogna d'embarras. L'Uchiha soupira et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas marcher dans cet état.

- Bien sûr que je pouvais… J'aurais eu mal, c'est tout.

- Tu es vraiment naïf… » dit Madara en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il posa délicatement Deidara sur une surface de mousse, à l'abri du soleil.

Tout ce qu'il avait pour soigner le jeune garçon était des bandages et une sorte de pommade réparatrice. Il soupira : il allait faire avec. Il ouvrit le pot de crème et glissa deux doigts sur le liquide visqueux pour l'étaler sur la plaie. Le blond gémit de douleur, se mordant la lèvre.

« Je sais, ça fait mal. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas profond, ça devrait se réparer rapidement. »

Ce genre de blessures n'étaient pas graves, mais mieux vaut ne pas sous-estimer la souffrance.

Il sortit alors les bandages et les enroula lentement autour de la jambe délicatement.

Deidara soupira quand Madara coupa le bout et termina son opération.

« …Merci… »

L'Uchiha leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

« Repose-toi, pour l'instant. On a encore le quart du voyage à faire. » déclara t-il.

Le blond le regarda, puis hocha la tête. Madara se pencha et posa alors un doux baiser sur son front, avant de se reculer. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il détourna le regard et bégaya, gêné :

« Euh…Désolé, j'avais l'habitude de faire ça à mon petit frère… »

Deidara, qui avait sursauté, passa lentement ses doigts sur là où l'Uchiha avait posé ses lèvres. Il rougit alors. Il fallait qu'il le demande.

« M-Madara ?

- D-Désolé ! » s'excusa une nouvelle fois l'Uchiha, embarrassé.

« …C'est pas ça, c'est juste que… » dit le blond, tremblant. Il déglutit, avant de chuchoter, ses joues devenant violemment rouges :

« Tu…Tu pourrais m'embrasser, s'il te plaît ? »

…

Quoi ?

« …Comment ? » demanda Madara. Il avait sûrement mal entendu.

« Tu pourrais m'embrasser ?… » bégaya difficilement l'enfant. Il était tellement gêné qu'il aurait voulu mourir. Le shinobi recula avant de sentir son teint rougir, lui aussi.

« Quoi ? T-Tu plaisantes ! » s'exclama t-il.

« Non, je suis sérieux ! »

Madara secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout d'un coup ?

« Je ne peux pas.

- P..Pourquoi ?

- Tu es un enfant, je ne peux pas !

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui prend la responsabilité !

- Ce n'est pas le problème, Deidara, c'est un geste important pour un enfant comme toi !

- Je m'en fiche !

- Je ne veux pas, Deidara. Je considères que je n'ai pas le droit.

- Mais pourquoi ? Personne ne le sauras ! S'il te plaît, Madara, tu es le seul qui puisses me le donner !

- Non ! Arrête, je te dis que je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas te voler ton premier baiser comme ça ! » s'écria l'Uchiha, affolé. Le blond insista, plus aussi timide qu'avant.

Il accrocha son bras et s'exclama :

« Je t'en prie, Madara ! Je VEUX que tu sois celui qui m'embrasse en premier ! S'il te plaît ! »

L'Uchiha fixa ses beaux yeux bleus suppliants. Trop tard, il était hypnotisé par cette lueur enfantine qu'il allait bientôt souiller. Il soupira.

« Tu vas regretter très vite de m'avoir obliger, Deidara. »

Le blond frémit à cette réponse. Madara prit lentement le menton de l'enfant et pressa délicatement son nez contre le sien, plongeant ses prunelles onyx dans les siennes. Deidara se figea, ses paupières s'alourdissant. Il laissa alors le shinobi glisser le long de son visage et poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La tendresse était là, envahissant le corps du jeune garçon qui attendait cette sensation unique depuis si longtemps. La bouche de l'Uchiha se moula lentement à la sienne, délicate. Le blond soupira de plaisir et détendit ses muscles : il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça pouvait être aussi paradisiaque. Madara, lui, avait une pointe de regret dans le cœur. Il gâchait la pureté d'un enfant, et il s'en rendait bien compte : mais d'une autre part, c'était si délicieux qu'il y mit toute sa douceur. Deidara poussa un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes.L'Uchiha lui répondit tendrement, se détendant à son tour :Le blond pensait que le baiser allait s'arrêter là, mais une matière molle lécha sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre son souffle, mais la langue de Madara pénétra à l'intérieur, lui coupant toute chance de respirer. Il gémit, son teint s'assombrissant, tandis qu'un picotement se répandit violemment dans son ventre. Le shinobi ne se contrôlait plus vraiment, son plaisir prenait vite le dessus : sa langue alla rencontrer la sienne et la caressa avec douceur, la taquina, la cajola et l'enlaça sensuellement. Deidara gémit, tentant de prendre une brève respiration, mais sa langue était scellée à celle de Madara, impossible à écarter. L'Uchiha poussa un râle de plaisir, dominant l'enfant. Le blond s'agrippa au gilet du shinobi, affolé. Les battements de son cœur à cause de la délicieuse sensation d'envie étaient si irréguliers et si rapides que le sang battait à ses oreilles. Il était à la limite de la suffocation… Madara se reprit lentement à cause du manque d'oxygène : il décolla sa langue de celle de Deidara, se sépara de sa bouche et fixa l'enfant qui reprit une grande respiration.

« C'était ce que tu voulais ?… » murmura t-il doucement, haletant.

Le blond plongea ses yeux dans ses prunelles onyx, pivoine.

« …O-Oui…Merci… » souffla t-il, avant de se presser contre le torse de l'Uchiha.

L'adulte baissa les yeux.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir abusé. Il allait le regretter, il en était sûr.

« C'était… C'était génial, Madara… » chuchota Deidara dans un sourire heureux.

Le shinobi rougit, gêné. Pas si sûr, en fait…

* * *

« L'avez vous retrouvé ?

- Aucune trace de lui, Hokage-sama ! »

Hashirama grogna. Où diable Madara était-il passé ? Il avait laissé son bandeau frontal chez lui, avait dit ses proches. Quand il l'avait convoqué, il n'était pas venu. Quand les autres ninjas l'ont cherché, ils ne l'ont pas trouvé. L'Uchiha avait quitté le village, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications ! …Mais… Pourquoi ?

* * *

Le soleil tapait horriblement fort. Aucun nuage n'était visible dans le ciel, et la végétation commençait à diminuer.

Cela signifiait que Madara et Deidara se rapprochaient d'Iwa.

Le comportement jovial du blond avait lui aussi baissé : il devenait méfiant, attentif au moindre bruit, à la moindre chose étrange, son instinct d'enfant froid et calculateur refaisant surface. Ses bouches sur ses mains mâchaient l'argile sans cesse, prêtes à passer à l'action rapidement. L'Uchiha restait vigilant, lui aussi : malgré leurs grandes capes noires, ils devaient être sur leur garde. Seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans les environs, aucun bruit d'oiseaux où de vent ne se faisaient entendre.

Soudain, Madara se stoppa. Il sentait du chakra.

Des ninjas les suivaient.

« Deidara… On nous espionne. » chuchota t-il. Le blond se figea, et ne bougea pas. Il ressentait les émanations d'énergie, lui aussi.

Voyants que les deux s'étaient arrêtés, des ninjas apparurent devant eux, sautant de derrière les rochers. Leurs bandeaux frontaux indiquaient qu'ils venaient d'Iwa.

Sous sa capuche, Madara plissa les yeux. Trop tard pour fuir. Ils devaient leur faire face.

Le plus grand des quatre ninjas présents déclara :

« En tant que shinobis du village d'Iwa, nous sommes en poste pour barrer la route à tout étrangers ou intrus se trouvant sans identité de haut-placés. Veuillez vous présenter, où rebroussez chemin. »

Deidara ravala sa salive. Il se tenait fermement à sa place, les bouches sur ses mains s'ouvrant et se refermant discrètement.

L'Uchiha resta silencieux. S'il se révélait, Konoha allait avoir de sérieux ennuis, et Deidara allait être recherché par les responsables de sa pension.

« Identifiez-vous ! » répéta le shinobi du pays des roches.

Aucune réponse.

Le blond plissa les yeux, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Madara : il observait chaque mouvement des ninjas d'Iwa.

« Si vous ne voulez pas vous révéler, alors rebroussez votre chemin ! » gronda l'un de ces derniers. Comme les « intrus » ne bougeaient pas, il cracha et, accompagné de signes, hurla :

« _Doton ! Doryu taiga no jutsu ! ( Technique de la coulée de boue ) »_

L'Uchiha, par réflexe, échappa aux projectiles boueux grâce à sa vitesse. Deidara fit de même, mais il partait de l'autre côté. Madara siffla : ils ne fallaient pas qu'ils se séparent, sinon le blond sera pris dans une embuscade. Les autres ninjas se joignirent à leur camarade : ils l'accompagnèrent avec la même technique, visant précisément l'enfant.

Le jeune garçon esquivait avec rapidité et souplesse, mais de justesse, et joignit ses mains pour composer des signes à son tour.

« _Doton ! Doroheki no jutsu ! ( Technique du mur de boue) »_

Une palissade de matière molle se forma devant lui, le protégeant des jets ennemis.

L'Uchiha en profita pour se ruer vers lui et crier :

« _Katon ! __Karyu dan no jutsu ! __( Technique du souffle du dragon de feu ) »_

Il expira d'un souffle un long jet de flammes sur la protection de Deidara : la boue durcit, devenant alors encore plus résistante. Les ninjas d'Iwa jurèrent tandis que l'Uchiha se glissa derrière la palissade, et ordonna :

« Tu reste derrière ton mur et tu ne bouges pas jusqu'à ce que j'en aie finit avec eux. Si un d'entre eux arrive jusqu'à toi, ne te laisses pas faire ! »

Le blond acquiesça alors. Madara sortit à découvert et fonça tête baissée vers ses trois adversaires.

« J'aurais préféré participer… » grogna Deidara, agacé.

Le shinobi de Konoha fit face au premier attaquant : il sauta au-dessus de lui et envoya un kunaï qui effleura sa joue. Etourdi, ce dernier chancela et ne put prévoir le fil que l'Uchiha avait enroulé autour de sa cheville, le faisant basculer au sol. Le ninja aux cheveux ébènes arriva devant le deuxième ennemi qui était à côté du troisième : ils lancèrent à eux deux la combinaison d'une technique.

« _Doton ! Doryu dan no jutsu ! (Technique du souffle du dragon de terre) »_

Deux énormes jets de boue sortirent de leurs bouches : Madara sursauta avant de les esquiver en vitesse, frôlant presque une des attaques. Il glissa comme un serpent jusqu'à eux et enroulèrent leurs tailles du même fil qui avait fait tomber le premier adversaire. Ils se firent plaquer à terre, immobilisés. L'Uchiha alors lâcha le fameux fil, le bloqua de son pied et composa sa technique :

« _Katon ! Gokakyu no jutsu ! ( Technique de la boule de feu suprême ) »_

Il dirigea sa boule de feu vers la ficelle et enleva sa jambe : les flammes l'embrasèrent, remontant jusqu'aux ninjas qui prirent feu, eux aussi. Ils poussèrent tous les trois des cris stridents. Soudain, Madara se gela sur place. Tous les _trois_ ? Où était le quatrième ?

Deidara regardait son mur de boue, entendant des cris derrière. La matière durcie se brisait en morceaux : elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Le blond n'avait pas remarqué la silhouette qui glissait vers et arriva discrètement derrière lui…

L'enfant hoqueta quand un choc brutal frappa sa nuque : les ondes atteignirent les nerfs. Ses yeux s'alourdirent, et la seule chose qu'il put entendre et sentir fut sa chute et des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Madara aperçut le fameux quatrième ninja sortir de derrière la palissade et s'enfuir vers la végétation, Deidara dans ses bras. Un frisson glacé lui parcouru le dos .

Le blond était entre les mains de ses adversaires.

* * *

GYAAAAAH! YAOI FANs, VOUS VOILA SERVIS POUR TEMPS LIMITE! /

Bon bah voilà, **Deidara se fait enlever comme dans toute les histoires classiques! Mais qui sera son prince charmant! o_O" **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les techniques doton de haut niveau, c'est fait exprès. Et la technique doton du mur de boue est la seule que Deidara connait avec son _Katsu _:3 **Pratique! **Je ne vais pas mettre beaucoup de fanfiction rapidement à partir de maintenant. Attendez la suite **en laissant des p'tites reviews, s'il vous plaaaaît! ^-^**


	5. Je te sauve

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Aventure, Romance, Violence (je préviendrais pour les moments..)

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (avec des OC enfants à venir) **Ce chapitre contient de la violence.- Ce chapitre contient des personnages OC.**

**Résumé: **Konoha, village caché du pays du feu, au temps du premier Hokage. Imaginez-vous alors un Madara Uchiha sans envie de pouvoir et de domination, appréciant la discrétion et léguant son rôle de chef à Hashirama? Pendant ce temps à Iwa ce profile un attentat organisée par une organisation inconnue, Konoha étant étrangement impliquée. _(personnages OOC)_

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **Taste the cake (Portal) / Paparazzi Stuart Price Mix (Lady Gaga) / Pet ( A Perfect Circle)

* * *

« Dakota ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je prépare la partie Ouest en attendant que Deidara - kun arrive !

- Bonne initiative : on devrait tous faire de même avec nos parties en attendant que le chef revienne.

- Mais… Mais si Deidara – kun ne revenait pas ?

- …Tu sous – estimes le meneur de notre projet ?! Tu verras, il reviendra et on fera exploser les foutus réserves de ces adultes.

- Il a raison, Kyoki. Notre chef sait ce qu'il fait, il est discret et puissant ! On ne sait pas où il se trouve, mais on sait qu'il reviendra.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Les adultes vont finir par nous trouver et nous déterrer ! Réfléchissez : nous sommes environ deux cents enfants ! Si l'un d'entre nous avoue tout, on est tous morts.

- C'est vrai, le risque est grand. Mais nous aussi, nous passerons à l'action !

* * *

Madara n'avait jamais sentit cette sensation jusqu'à maintenant. C'était étouffant, très pesant… Elle l'empêchait de se concentrer et de détecter la présence du ninja qui avait enlevé Deidara. La seule idée de voir l'enfant ensanglanté, torturé où même violé lui donnait une affreuse nausée. Ce sentiment devait sûrement être ce qu'il redoutait :

La tension.

Il sentait le chakra du shinobi d'Iwa, assez proche de lui. Il savait que ses techniques de téléportation étaient strictement interdites : il se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait tellement voulu les utiliser ! Mais Hashirama aurait ressentit cet aura, même de là où il était. Forcé de courir, il cessa de s'apitoyer sur son sort et partit en flèche vers la ressource faible de chakra de son protégé. Les branches le griffaient, les épines le piquaient, le sable l'aveuglait :

Mais il ne ralentit pas et continua à foncer comme une fusée.

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était sur le point d'exploser de colère. Si les ninjas d'Iwa frappait une seule fois Deidara, ils allaient vite le regretter. Il était aussi puissant que Senju sous ses airs de shinobi banal, et était tellement rapide qu'il pouvait tuer dix personnes sans qu'aucune d'entre elles ne l'aperçoive. Mais s'il agissait de la sorte…

Il accéléra. D'autres ninjas du pays des roches le suivait derrière lui, il les sentait. Se trouvant dans une zone remplie de végétation, ils étaient facilement camouflés dans l'environnement. Pas un seul regret ne traversa son esprit quand il se retourna et hurla :

« _Katon ! Ryuka no jutsu ! __( Technique du feu du dragon ) »_

Il expira alors une soufflée de flammes, se transformant en énorme dragon embrasé, qui ravagea et enflamma toute la forêt derrière lui. Des cris de terreur résonnèrent, avant de se taire dans des gémissements d'agonie. Les yeux brûlants de l'Uchiha fixaient son désastre avant de reprendre sa course. Les renforts qui étaient arrivés hurlèrent à leur tour, voyant leur zone de camouflage détruite en une seule technique. Madara pressa encore plus le pas, ne voulant pas gâcher inutilement son chakra pour des shinobis ennemis incompétents. La froideur remontait à l'intérieur de son cœur : ses yeux doux se glacèrent, son air chaleureux se transforma en aura sans pitié.

Il avait retrouvé son instinct de vrai ninja.

« Qui c'est, celui-là ?! Il est bourré de chakra !

- Il a l'air d'être du pays du feu, non ?

- Il est clandestin ! Arrêtez cet intrus ! »

Les cris des ninjas d'Iwa résonnaient derrière l'Uchiha, les renforts coulants a flot. Mais tout ce qui attirait l'attention de Madara, c'était le chakra du shinobi qui retenait Deidara loin de lui.

* * *

Hashirama sursauta. Quel était cette sensation étrange ? Il avait l'impression qu'un regorgement glacé avait parcouru son corps. Ce frisson…

Ce frisson était familier. Il lui rappelait quand Madara avait tué un groupe de vingt ninjas d'Oto de sang-froid…

Après la mort d'Izuna Uchiha.

* * *

Un bruit de flammes. Vague, mais audible. Pourquoi Deidara n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux ?

Il se voua à son ouïe et à son odorat. Une odeur de brûlé, un cri et du feu. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une voûte qui le rendait à moitié sourd… Il leva une paupière, puis la deuxième. La lumière, la cendre et la température flamboyante lui calcina les pupilles : il attendit d'être habitué à son environnement et compris qu'il était en mouvement. Quelqu'un le portait. Madara ?

Que s'était-il passé avant qu'il ne perde connaissance ? Il était derrière son mur de boue…

Il toussa.

« …Le gamin s'est réveillé.

- Rendors-le. » dirent des voix à ses oreilles.

Le blond tenta de se dégager, mais un mouchoir vint se presser sur son nez : l'odeur enivrante du somnifère l'immobilisa. Dans un tournis assourdissant, Deidara plongea une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience, impuissant.

* * *

Un cri d'enfant terrifié retentit soudainement au loin. Ce dernier s'écroula à terre, à présent démuni de vie.

« Hide ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » s'écria Kyoki, alarmé.

« La… La partie Sud s'est effondrée !

- Quoi ?!

- Comment ?

- Quelqu'un venant de l'extérieur a fait exploser l'enveloppe protectrice ! »

Des hoquets de surprises retentirent de la part des quatre jeunes dirigeants.

« Mais… Comment est-ce possible ?! On a été découvert ?

- C'est… C'est peut-être le meneur !

- Sûrement pas. Deidara-kun ne ferait pas sauter la base de notre sécurité. Je…Je pense que ça doit être un adulte.

- Mais si c'est le cas… Combien d'enfants sont morts à l'heure qu'il est ?!

- On ne peut plus attendre. On va devoir commencer l'opération… Sans notre meneur. » déclara Hide d'un ton tremblant.

* * *

Il faisait noir. Pas cool. Deidara n'aimait pas le noir. On n'y voyait rien, on avait l'impression d'être aveugle. Mais cette fois çi, c'était un peu différent. Il ne savait pas où il était, pourquoi il était attaché et qui l'avait emmené ici. Tendu, l'ambiance froide et pesante ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son calme : il refusait de supposer que ses agresseurs étaient des ninjas adultes de son propre pays. Pourtant, cela semblait si bêtement évident qu'il eu un haut-le-cœur.

Ses liens étaient fermement attachés au plafond, rassemblant ses mains resserrées l'une contre l'autre. Fait de cuivre, ce serait une tache délicate de s'en débarrasser.

« Hahaha… Parce que ce petit délinquant pensait s'en tirer en se libérant de quelques chaînes. »

Les ricanements d'hommes retentirent jusqu'à lui, faisant glisser sur sa nuque un long frisson glacé. Une porte s'était ouverte pour laisser l'ouverture à cinq ninjas d'Iwa, s'approchant de lui lentement. Se figeant d'effroi, le blond eut cependant un mouvement de recul. Un des adultes sourit sadiquement :

« Alors comme ça, il paraît que tu caches des explosifs dans ta planque… Hm ? Un de tes précieux compères nous l'a avoué… On s'est bien occupé de son petit cas, d'ailleurs. »

Il entraîna les rires des autres shinobi, plongeant encore plus le jeune garçon dans un état de peur intense. Il avait été trahi ? En même temps, en son absence, ça aurait été difficile de garder un tel secret encore plus longtemps…

« Enfin. Toi, tu vas nous en dire plus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as l'air d'être un gentil gars, non ? » déclara un autre homme avec un gloussement disgracieux.

Deidara plissa les yeux et répliqua malgré sa frayeur :

« Vous croyez en plus pouvoir tuer un autre enfant ce soir ? »

L'orgueil du jeune fugitif répandit un silence dans la pièce.

« Bien sûr, ma mignonne… Mais cette fois-ci, on ne va pas se presser. On a tout notre temps… Rien que pour toi. » grinça le ninja, souriant avec cruauté.

Le blond était si terrifié que sa gorge s'assécha.

* * *

La peur.

Madara savait qu'en ce moment même, Deidara avait peur, et pour une raison bien précise.

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent. Les dizaines de cadavres qui s'étaient amoncelés derrière lui n'étaient rien pour un shinobi comme lui. Il chercha chaque coin avec rage, empressement et impatience, complètement transformé en animal furieux. Son sharingan s'affolait, il perdait le contrôle de sa pupille à cause de la colère et de l'inquiétude. Sous l'effet de cette perte de bonne conscience, il ne réalisa pas qu'il venait d'anéantir sans pitié la forêt qui précédait Iwa. Jamais un tel comportement n'avait été visible chez lui.

Il était à quelques minutes du pays des roches.

L'Uchiha pressa le pas, se rapprochant de l'aura trouble de son protégé : il entendait des cris et quelques bruits d'explosions.

Le projet de Deidara avait sûrement déjà commencé…

* * *

« Kyoki ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je…J'ai préparé les bombes !

- Déjà ?!… C'est pas un peu tôt ?

- Non, de toute façon les adultes vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Hide, j'ai peur… Enfin, un peu…

- T'inquiète. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point Deidara serait fier s'il nous voyait. »

* * *

« Alors, petit connard ? Tu vas cracher le morceau cette fois ? »

La voix du grand ninja d'Iwa était presque inaudible pour Deidara : il avait la douleur, l'effroi et la torpeur à enduré sans cesse. Depuis combien de temps ces adultes le frappaient à coups de poings, de pied et de bâtons ? Il ne savait pas, mais il n'a pas dit une seule information sur lui, son projet, ses compagnons ou même Madara.

« Espèce de petite merde… » grogna le shinobi d'un rire mauvais, avant d'abaisser son coude en plein sur le ventre du blond. L'enfant hoqueta brusquement de douleur, mais la faiblesse et l'épuisement se lisait plus à travers le timbre de sa voix. Impuissant, car il n'avait pas d'argile, et il n'avait pas le corps pour se défendre. Et Madara n'allait pas venir le sauver. Le blond ne représentait pas grand chose pour lui, Deidara en était sûr à présent. Il n'avait pas de chance de s'en sortir, sur toutes les fois où il avait été plus intelligent que les adultes obsédés par le sang et la torture. Alors, comme il ne trouvait rien à faire de particulier, il se mit à pleurer.

Pas des sanglots déchirants et à plaindre, non. De simples larmes silencieuses.

L'envie de revoir celui qu'il aimait secrètement à présent, qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, le désir d'au moins entendre son petit soupir d'exaspération une dernière fois. Quand il pensait qu'il allait souffrir et mourir avant d'avoir pu revoir son doux sourire, une autre larme s'arrachait de ses cils humides. Un des ninjas d'Iwa pris son menton entre la paume de sa main et releva la tête de l'enfant vers lui. Il sourit cruellement quand il vit ses yeux rouges et larmoyants.

« Ohh, notre petite choupette pleure… Pourquoi être si triste alors qu'on est avec toi ?

- On pourrait peut-être le stimuler un peu…

- Ouais. Une tournante, ça vous dit ? »

Deidara se crispa en entendant ce terme.

Les shinobis ricanèrent et commencèrent à arracher les pauvres habits du blond. L'enfant commença à rudement s'affoler.

« Non…N-Non, lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Trop tard. Déjà dévêtu, il se fit plaquer au sol par ses agresseurs.

« Alors, qui commence ?

- A toi l'honneur ! Mais dépêche-toi, je suis en manque depuis le dernier gamin. »

Le blond sentait à présent de grosses larmes se former au bord de ses yeux. L'adulte se mit à califourchon sur son dos, défaisant son pantalon. Le blond essaya dans un dernier effort stupide de se dégager, en vain. Le ninja d'Iwa plaqua ses hanches contre les siennes et s'apprêta à donner un puissant coup de reins. Deidara hurla :

« A-ARRETEZ ! »

Un flash. Un simple flash éblouissant, parsemé de flammes. Le blond ne ressentit rien. Il ne ressentit pas la douleur de la pénétration du shinobi. Il ne sentait plus le simple poids de l'adulte sur lui, comme si ce dernier s'était envolé. Il entendit un bruit assourdissant de feu et de cris de surprise. Des vibrations de chakra intense et bouillonnant. Des gémissements d'agonie. Une voix. Une voix enragée, furibonde, familière.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, sals connards ? ! »

Madara avait vociféré ces paroles, comme possédé par le diable. Sa douceur, son ton posé avaient fait place à une haine sans précédent. Il n'attendit même pas que le ninja d'Iwa qu'il avait épinglé au mur lui réponde, avant de le noyer dans une marée de flammes. Ses yeux rouges et froids observaient toute la pièce, à la recherche d'être vivant à exterminer : son regard se figea sur Deidara, recroquevillé sur lui-même, attaché par des chaînes de cuivre et le regardant avec effroi. Les prunelles flamboyantes de l'Uchiha perdirent toute leur colère pour faire face à la plus grande des inquiétudes et se jeta sur l'enfant, le prenant violemment dans ses bras contre son torse chaud, ignorant et sachant pourquoi le blond était nu.

Deidara suffoquait doucement : la cendre volait autour d'eux, comme de la neige sombre et triste, révélant l'essence de la noirceur que chaque personne tenait dans son cœur. Madara n'arrivait pas à retenir ses tremblements. N'y tenant plus, il releva le menton de son protégé et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes avec amour. Le blond frissonna, avant de laisser ses larmes couler lentement, le cœur comblé de regrets. Il n'aurait pas dût douter du shinobi de Konoha… L'Uchiha était venu le sauver. Il avait couru des minutes impossibles pour arriver ici, pour secourir au bon moment un délinquant mineur changé génétiquement du viol. Sa langue alla retrouver sa jumelle tant désirée, se caressant et se rassurant l'une et l'autre avec tendresse. Deidara était encore un peu sous le choc, et Madara pouvait sentir son air crispé.

« Je suis désolé, Dei… Je… J'aurais dût me dépêcher… » chuchota t-il avec remords quand ils se séparèrent. Ces salauds avaient eu le temps de frapper toutes les parcelles de son corps fragile, mais il était au moins arrivé au moment où le blond allait perdre de force sa virginité et souffrir le martyre. L'enfant se lova doucement contre la poitrine de l'Uchiha.

« J-je… M-merci… »

Le shinobi de Konoha resserra son étreinte dans un petit soupir.

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, frissonnant au contact chaleureux du torse de l'adulte. Il s'en fichait d'être nu devant lui, d'avoir été modifié par la génétique et d'avoir quatre bouches au lieu d'une : Madara l'acceptait tel qu'il était, et ce n'était pas du bluff.

Il était chanceux parmi tous ses compagnons délinquants qui n'avaient sûrement pas eu cette opportunité.

…

Il se redressa brusquement, complètement affolé :

« M-Madara ! Je dois retrouver les autres ! Ils doivent se faire massacrer à l'heure qu'il est ! »

L'adulte sursauta à ce regorgement nouveau d'énergie, mais sa réaction fut directe.

« Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu es trop blessé pour y aller ! »

Les yeux de Deidara s'agrandirent.

« Quoi ? !

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir dans un tel état !

- Non, Madara, je dois y aller maintenant ! Ils ont besoin de moi, tu ne comprend pas ? !

- Tu resteras ici ! Je ne veux pas te voir mourir au premier pas que tu feras !

- P…Parce que tu penses que je n'ai pas de ressource ? Laisse-moi y aller, je dois les aider au prix de ma vie, je leur ai fait la promesse ! Fais-moi confiance ! »

L'Uchiha le regarda avec incertitude, complètement déboussolé. L'inquiétude était si grande… Mais il lui faisait tellement profit de sa foi.

« …Laisse moi te soigner. »

Le blond se laissa faire avec un peu de regret. Madara se dépêcha d'enduire ses blessures et écorchures de pommade, avant d'enrouler de souples bandages autour. Deidara trépignait déjà, voulant goûter à la dégustation d'une de ses répliques favorites :

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._

Ils reprirent les habits de l'enfant qui se rhabilla avant de foncer à la sortie de la décharge où les ninjas d'Iwa à présents morts avaient emmené le blond. Dès qu'ils furent hors du bâtiment, une explosion retentit au loin, et le ciel était gris. Des cris se faisaient entendre.

Deidara déglutit et plissa les yeux.

L'attentat allait pouvoir voir le grand jour.

* * *

:incérezunsmileyterrorrisé: **OMG C'est quoi ce chapitre?! **

Vous pouvez pas savoir le blocage que j'ai eu au milieu du document. Je ne trouvais plus rien à écrire... Mais ma randonnée d'aujourd'hui m'a donné l'idée d'une **school-fic _MadaDei_**_ (et oui vous comprenez je les adore mais il y aura sûrement d'autres pairings *-*) ! _Alors je vais terminer cette fan-fic dans le topo total xD

Et OUI! Ce chapitre c'est tout simplement n'importe quoi parce que **on change tout le temps d'endroit **comme vous l'avez sûrement magnifiquement remarqué -" On sait jamais où on est, on passe de méchant à enfants OC, du point de vue de Deidara à Hashirama, mais _STOP! __"

Mais bon je l'aime bien quand même c'est un délire de vacances XD **J'adore Maddy-chan, il deviens flippant quand il s'agit de Deidara 0.0 **Et j'ai bien aimé faire une bonne position de faiblesse pour notre joli blond, même si _les shinobis d'Iwa sont vraiment dégueulasses... _=_="

Voilà, pour la prochaine partie il y aura plus d'actiiiiooon *O* Et je vais essayer à ce que **la fin corresponde à peu près à la vraie histoire **(QUE VA T-IL SE PASSER MERDE 0_0)

**J'aimerais au passage remercier HollySparrow, qui a rewievé et suivit cette fan-fiction MadaDei depuis son commencement. **:)

Lachez les votres, svp! **"****Complot" est bientôt terminé! ***_*


	6. Je te perds

**Auteur: **Dokeshi-chan

**Genre:** Aventure, Romance, Violence (je préviendrais pour les moments..)

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (avec des OC enfants à venir) **Ce chapitre contient de la violence.- Ce chapitre contient des personnages OC.**

**Résumé: **Konoha, village caché du pays du feu, au temps du premier Hokage. Imaginez-vous alors un Madara Uchiha sans envie de pouvoir et de domination, appréciant la discrétion et léguant son rôle de chef à Hashirama? Pendant ce temps à Iwa ce profile un attentat organisée par une organisation inconnue, Konoha étant étrangement impliquée. _(personnages OOC)_

**Musiques à écouter en lisant: **Beautiful Lies - B-Complex / Paralyzer - Finger Eleven / Spellbound - Lacuna Coil

**Note: Chapitre 6 - dernier! ****Hide se dit "Hidé", pas "Hide" ou "Haide"!**

* * *

_Dans la vie, il n'y a pas forcément que des problèmes_

_Mais chaque personne étant différente, on ne sait pas quel sort le destin nous réserve_

_Les beaux mensonges et les horribles vérités en sont la preuve_

_Mais ne te décourage pas où tout sera perdu d'avance avant ton premier pas_

_Ne sois pas lâche à comploter avec les autres contre un seul individu_

_Mais si tu es menacé, joins-toi à ce qui te semble juste_

_Tu trouveras en court de route la lumière qui te fera sortir de ton illusion_

C'était les phrases qu'on avait raconté à Deidara étant tout petit, il n'en a pas oublié une seule…

* * *

Le blond et l'Uchiha s'enfonçaient encore plus profondément sous-terre. La lumière du jour n'était plus visible, seules les torches accrochées aux murs à moitié affaissés éclairaient les souterrains. L'enfant trépignait : ses complices et compagnons étaient à l'autre bout de ce tunnel. Madara était tellement intrigué par la construction qu'il observait sans un mot.

Le repaire du groupe de Deidara était déjà très bien élaboré. Un tuyau dont l'extrémité sortait discrètement par l'extérieur enfermait l'eau de pluie pour alimenter leur réserve, coulant en fonction du mouvement du souterrain qui se dirigeait vers le bas, suivit par d'autres tuyaux qui séparaient les minéraux pour en créer d'autres substances utilisables. Autant dire que c'était même aussi bien élaboré que les constructions des scientifiques adultes de Konoha, avec un peu plus de maladresse. Ce n'étaient que des enfants, après tout…

« Hide ! Kyoki !… Quelqu'un ? ! » hurla alors le blond, impatient.

Son écho troublé par les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient des murs lui répondit. Il réessaya.

« Eh oh ! Dakota ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?! »

Silence.

L'expression soudain troublée de l'enfant indiquait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils n'étaient pas assez proches de la base centrale? Il commença à courir, Madara le suivit sans un mot. Il était le chef et le constructeur de ces souterrains, il devait les connaître…

Ils débouchèrent sur une énorme plate-forme de terre, devant un gouffre ou la lumière ne filtrait plus.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?! » cria t-il à pleins poumons. L'écho lui répondit une nouvelle fois, innocent et chaste. Un nouveau blanc s'abattit sur la grotte.

« …Chef…C'est vous ?… » dit alors une petite voix qui sortait de nulle part.

Deidara se retourna vers la source du bruit, surpris.

« …Kyoki ? »

A ces mots, des prunelles vertes brillantes d'espoir sortirent de l'ombre et une petite fille sauta sur lui, suivit d'une rafale d'enfants tous couverts de cendres et de suie, accompagnés de cris de joie. Certains même pleuraient de soulagement tellement ils étaient heureux de revoir le blond en vie, qui essayait de rassurer chaque enfant qui lui sautait dessus, les yeux rayonnants de bonheur. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car un des enfants aperçu alors Madara.

« Un adulte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? ! Chef, il vous a suivit ! Tuons-le ! » cria t-il avec rage. Alors que les autres délinquants se préparaient à « dégomer » l'Uchiha qui recula de surprise, Deidara les arrêta en se postant devant eux, les bras tendus.

« N-Non ! Ne l'attaquez pas, il est avec nous ! C'est notre allié ! »

Sous les regards médusés de ses compagnons, il releva la tête vers le shinobi et le fixa d'un regard rempli _d'amour_. Le ninja lui sourit et lui renvoya son affection pars un autre contact visuel. Il s'avança et décida de faire le minimum des présentations.

« Je m'appelle Madara et je viens de Konoha No Kuni. J'ai rencontré votre chef à notre frontière et je l'ai escorté jusqu'ici pour qu'il vous retrouve. J'ai décidé avec lui de vous aider pour votre projet. Je ne dénoncerai aucun d'entre vous. »

Sachant qu'en vrai ils n'avaient pas du tout discuté de ça et qu'il était censé le raccompagner sans plus, il était certain que le blond n'aura pas à remédier sa décision. Les enfants le dévisageaient avidement : une dizaine de paires d'yeux étaient posées sur lui.

« Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce que vous faites là ! » déclara alors Deidara.

Kyoki, la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux prunelles émeraudes, s'avança et prit la parole.

« Des shinobis ont réussi à trouer la partie Sud de la base, celle de Hide. Il m'a ordonné d'évacuer la plupart des autres enfants qui occupaient cette division… Depuis, Dakota, moi et Kagome, on n'a pas reçu de signe de lui. Il doit être quelque part coincé dans les souterrains…

- Ou déjà dans les pièges des ninjas. » termina le blond. Un silence s'abattit sur la grotte.

« On ne va pas le laisser pourrir dans son coin. Il va falloir rassembler tout le monde, le projet va pouvoir commencer ! Kyoki, tu restes avec moi, les autres, filez aux mérenèstères et envoyez l'alarme de rassemblement ! » ordonna d'une voix forte le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Tandis que l'agitation générale ne faisait que commencer, Deidara attira la jeune fille vers lui et Madara, qui prit son courage à deux mains pour approcher l'adulte sans reculer.

« Kyoki, tu vas devoir répondre à mes questions. Premièrement, est-ce que tu as la connaissance de l'identité des enfants qui sont morts dans l'éboulement ?

- Et bien, je crois avoir vu Shizune, Akahito et Arisa… Tués sous le choc.

- D'accord… On leur fera une séance de deuil. Est-ce que certaines réserves ont été touchées ?

- Euh… Un-Un canon A4, je pense…

- Et merde… En plus ils ont bien visé, les connards… » grogna Deidara avec une grimace.

« Des shinobis sont rentrés ?

- Non, on les a repoussés et on en a tué deux.

- Ok. »

Le blond semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« Bon, on va d'abord rassembler tout le monde, je vais vous donner les groupes répartis et on bougera la plate-forme B6. Tu pourras t'en occuper ? Dakota devrait bientôt arriver, sa partie est la plus proche de la tienne, il t'aidera à gérer.

- Ca marche ! » s'exclama la brune avant de partir en courant vers les mérenèstères, tours en hauteur utilisée pour identifier les vibrations des radars implantés dans la terre et prendre contact avec les autres divisions de la base. Deidara se retourna vers l'Uchiha.

« Madara, j'ai une faveur à te demander, assez importante… »

Le shinobi étranger s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son protégé.

« Je t'écoute.

- On ne sait pas si on aura le temps de sauver Hide… Tout est si brusque, j'ai même pas tout planifier. Il faut que tu ailles à la partie Sud pour essayer de le retrouver et de le ramener. J'ai promis de ne pas le laisser mourir, on se connaît depuis longtemps et cette promesse a toujours tenu le coup…

- …Je comprends. » murmura Madara en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il reprit alors, sous le regard envoûté de l'enfant :

« Il faudrait par contre quelque chose pour cacher mon visage. Si je me fais prendre, on pourrait en vouloir à mon pays. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour moi ? »

Deidara lui sourit et désigna une faille entre deux rochers.

« Bien sûr ! Ici, je pense qu'il y aura de quoi. Merci beaucoup, Madara ! » dit-il.

L'Uchiha lui lança un bref regard avant de se séparer de lui pour se diriger vers la direction montrée : il entendit alors le blond revenir à la situation en donnant des instructions.

Il se fendit un chemin entre les deux pierres et pénétra dans la voûte.

Des armures et des épées faites en rocher poli et en cuivre étaient éparpillées ça et là à côté jonchaient des sacs contenant de la poudre noire et rouge. Le shinobi regardait, intrigué, les _masques _accrochés au mur. Il y en avait des verts à rayures jaunes, des rouges à taches grises, des bleus à bordures blanches, et des violets. Le regard de Madara se porta à un seul de ces déguisements : un masque orange, orné de flammes noires discrètes et fluides. Un seul trou permettait de laisser apparaître l'œil droit de la personne qui le portait. L'Uchiha haussa les épaules et s'en empara pour l'enfiler : il rangea ses cheveux dans sa capuche et replia cette dernière sur sa tête.

_Je dois être flippant… _pensa t-il avec un sourire, caché derrière la matière couleur pamplemousse.

Il sortit de la grotte et fonça vers la porte Sud.

Cette division devait être la grotte la plus sombre que Madara ai vu de toute sa vie. Le feu s'était éteint à cause de l'éboulement…

L'Uchiha, qui longeait le souterrain étroit, fut stoppé par des rochers bouchant le passage. Embêté, il essaya de contourner ce tas qui paraissait infranchissable : il trouva tout de même une issue et put passer de l'autre côté, jusqu'à ce faire aveugler par une lumière pas encore identifiée par ses yeux. Un sursaut de surprise le fit gémir.

La partie sud était _gigantesque_, elle faisait quasiment le périmètre du centre de la base ! Des centaines de bombes et d'appareils explosifs étaient rangés, empilés et classés l'un à côté de l'autre : était-ce la réserve des armes de l'armée de Deidara ? Pourtant, le plafond s'était effondré, laissant place à la fameuse lumière des rayons du soleil, qui donnait du gris derrière les gros nuages. Les débris d'un énorme canon était mélangé à la terre et à la roche…

Madara se rapprocha de ce tas de matières artificielles et naturelles, scrutant un signe de vie, dégageant des pierres, cherchant avec son sharingan, jusqu'à entendre une vibration qui provenait du dessous. Il commença à enlever plus de rochers, cru entendre un mouvement, une respiration, un gémissement même. Il tira ensuite la dernière roche qui l'empêchait de voir la main pendante d'un enfant, couverte de suie.

Tirant délicatement ce membre visible, il réussit à déterrer le jeune individu qui gémit de douleur une nouvelle fois. Hide était grand, il avait des cheveux châtains décoiffés par l'événement, une peau matte et sèche, le tout couvert d'une fine couche de cendre. L'Uchiha sortit la pommade qu'il se trimbalait quand même depuis le début et qui lui avait été bien utile –quel garnement, ce Deidara-, et en appliqua doucement sur le bras ensanglanté et la main tordue du jeune homme, qui siffla à cause de la souffrance.

« C'est bon, tout va bien. Tu va pouvoir rentrer, maintenant. » lui chuchota doucement Madara d'un ton délicieusement rassurant. Hide ne releva pas la tête, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais il sourit dans sa demi-conscience et resta dans sa torpeur. L'Uchiha le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le retour à la base.

« Alors comme ça, il y a un traître parmi nous… »

La voix froide qui retentit figea l'Uchiha sur place. Il resta immobile avant de se retourner, faisant face au shinobi d'Iwa qui venait de faire son apparition.

« Un traître ? Un traître, dis-tu ? Le Tsuchikage est-il au courant de vos agissements envers les mineurs ? » dit-il derrière son masque orange d'une voix calme et dépourvue de chaleur.

L'ennemi sourit.

« Il n'a pas à l'être. Il vieillit, il se recroqueville sur lui, son pouvoir lui échappe chaque jour. Nous ne sommes plus dépendants de lui.

- Pas autant que les enfants seraient dépendants de vous. »

L'ambiance électrique planait dans l'air. Madara sortait ses dialogues, mais en vrai il ne savait pas quoi faire. Combattre en jetant un coup d'œil sur Hide qui risque de mourir où se téléporter pour fuir et sauver le petit en alertant Hashirama ? Cruel dilemme…

Oh et puis. Il se sous-estimait lui-même. _Il pouvait très bien combattre un shinobi en gardant un enfant… C'était comme du baby-sitting._

Deidara lui avait décidément bien appris à stresser…

Cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il croisa le regard du ninja et activa sa technique de la pupille. Pas n'importe laquelle. Le shinobi frissona, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Madara chuchota, dans un souffle inaudible :

« _Mangekyou sharingan._ »

L'ennemi se plia alors de douleur, jusqu'à tomber et gémir au sol, gigotant et tremblant, secouer de spasmes violents. Ses orbites ressortaient, de la salive s'écoulait de se bouche comme si le diable en personne le possédait. Après tout, c'était vrai. Madara le contrôlait à sa guise à présent, tel un manipulateur. Un démon. Un _diable en personne_.

L'Uchiha le laissa simplement souffrir dans son illusion, puis se dirigea alors vers le centre de la base pour déposer l'enfant en sûreté.

* * *

« Chef, la plate-forme B1 est levée ! »

Deidara se retourna vers le groupe d'enfants qui venait de tirer la porte d'entrée. Il épongea son front ruisselant de sueur et acquiesça.

« Tout le monde en poste ! ! ! On va lever les plates-formes B2 – B6 ! ! »

Des hurlements de répétitions retentirent : bientôt, plus de deux cents enfants étaient regroupés dans le centre de la base, se tenant derrière chaque énorme planches de terre, de bois et de fer.

« B2, en action ! » cria alors Deidara. Un groupe de délinquants, dans des cris d'effort, tirèrent une énorme corde –qui ressemblait à une amarre en tension-, pour faire basculer la porte dans un fracas assourdissant. Le blond leur fit un signe « ok » avec la main.

« B3, à votre tour ! »

Même chose pour une plate-forme construite en sang immaculé. Chaque matière était importante, aussi fourbe sois-telle… Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs dotés d'une mèche blanche et aux yeux étrangement violets commandait ce groupe. Après tout, c'était normal d'avoir un tel physique, Kagome avait été lui aussi changé génétiquement, c'était un ami de Deidara…

« Parfait ! B4, c'est parti ! »

Et ainsi de suite ! Cette fois, c'était Dakota, un très jeune petit garçon au regard gentil à travers ses beaux yeux marrons et aux cheveux roux très clairs, qui dirigeait sa partie : une énorme porte en cuivre, qu'ils firent ensemble basculer avec brio.

« On a besoin de Hide pour la B5… » murmura le blond comme pour lui-même.

« Deidara ! Ca viens, ce signal ? ! Moi j'attends là ! »

Le chef regarda avec surprise son ami aux cheveux châtains dans son groupe de la partie Sud, le bras taché de sang. Pourtant, son regard déchaîné montrait son impatience d'en découdre. Le regard ébahi du jeune blond se porta alors sur Madara, qui lui afficha un regard encourageant à travers son masque orange parsemé de noir. Il avait réussi à sauver Hide !

Deidara sourit et cria :

« B5, allez-y ! »

La plate-forme de fer descendit à une vitesse impressionnante.

« B6, on y va ! »

La dernière plate-forme tenue par Kyoki dont Dakota avait aidé à organiser descendit sans attendre : les six portes alignés formaient alors un énorme escalier vers la surface.

« CHARGEZ ! » hurla le blond en vidant ses poumons.

Tous les enfants poussèrent un cri de guerre en se dirigeant vers la ville extérieure, des bombes, des missiles et des récepteurs à la main. Des chars que transportaient des groupes de jeunes délinquants furent ensuite tirés, destinés à la réserve d'armes des adultes et à la défense. Des jeunes déserteurs se ramenèrent au futur combat, de grande cape marrons et de grands masques blancs ornés de taches rouges ressemblants à du sang ornant leurs visages et leurs corps. Si jeune et déjà junins…

Madara sortit à son tour et se jeta au dehors. Le désordre total avait déjà commencé : des groupes se battaient contre des troupes d'adultes, plusieurs mourraient mais plusieurs tuaient. L'Uchiha décida alors d'éclairer le chemin.

Il se plaça devant la file et composa ses signes préférés :

« _Katon ! Ryuka No Jutsu !_ _(Technique du feu du dragon)_ »

Il expira alors de son œil une flamme fine et redoutable qu'il dirigea sur les shinobis d'Iwa pour les faire fuir : pourtant, ces imbéciles restaient par fierté et se faisaient cramer. Tant pis !

Les enfants allaient passer quand une bombe tomba sur les six premiers, qui n'eurent même pas le temps de dire « adieu ». Madara leva la tête : une machine ennemie envoyait des projectiles sur les délinquants. Il plissa les yeux sous son masque : il ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits à la fois s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses techniques de téléportation !

Des cris de joie et une tache blanche, presque jaune, attira son attention : un énorme oiseau volait au-dessus d'eux. Quelqu'un qui était dessus sauta et chuta jusqu'à la base de missiles.

Ce quelqu'un… C'était Deidara…

_Mais comment s'est-il retrouver sur un oiseau ? ! _pensa Madara, halluciné. Soudain, cette couleur lui rappela une matière douce, humide, moulante…

Le blond sortit alors de sa main une araignée blanche qu'il posa sur la base ennemi, avant de se prendre un projectile dans le bras. Il hurla de douleur avant de se mordre la lèvre pour retenir son cri, et créa un nouvel oiseau d'argile en a peine trois secondes il grimpa dessus, repris de l'altitude et laissa l'autre volatile en matière humide foncer en pic sous les regards inquiets et furieux des shinobis ennemis qui tiraient dessus, sans succès. Il ramena sa main et composa un signe très simple, avant de crier, de cracher presque :

« _**KATSU !**_ »

L'oiseau en dessous de lui explosa avec l'araignée.

La destruction fut si brusque, si belle, que l'Uchiha ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Il avait vu bien des bizarreries dans sa vie, mais celle-ci était un jutsu assez spécial, et en plus parfaitement contrôlé. Deidara, qui oubliait la douleur de sa blessure ensanglantée, continua des bombardements plus rapides et moins importants, permettant à ses camarades d'avancer plus facilement : ce qui marcha avec grandiose, car avec les jutsus de Madara et l'efficacité des enfants, ils étaient déjà positionnés devant la réserve. Les ninjas d'Iwa criaient de rage, de haine, de faiblesse et de dégoût, mais l'Uchiha s'empressait de les faire taire grâce à des flammes gourmandes de sang. Ce dernier se déchaînait comme une bête : jamais il n'avait eu une aussi grande énergie pour tuer.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il avait l'amour de sa vie à protéger jusqu'à sa mort.

Deidara tremblait d'excitation : l'explosion finale qu'il voulait tant allait enfin se produire sous ses yeux, même s'il allait falloir être très, très prudent. Il leva une main pour donner le signal : tous les autres enfants chargèrent les trois canons A4 restants, ainsi que leurs bombes. Le blond, lui prépara un énorme mille-pattes qu'il envoya sur l'énorme bâtiment. Il souffla un bon coup et abaissa sa main : les enfants allumèrent alors chaque canons, grâce à leur ficelles momentanées.

_Le compte à rebours était lancé._

* * *

_00 :60 secondes_

« Repliez-vous ! Repliez-vous tous ! Vite ! » hurla alors Deidara et les quatre autres dirigeants, Kyoki, Dakota, Kagome et Hide. Tous les enfants se ruèrent vers la direction opposée du bâtiment, fuyant leur explosion suprême pour éviter de se tuer eux-même. Madara aida certains enfants qui étaient restées au bout de la file.

_00 :45 secondes_

Pourquoi était-ce si loin ? Ils devaient arriver à temps !

Un missile tiré par un viseur shinobi d'Iwa agonisant heurta l'aile droite de l'oiseau de Deidara.

_00 :32 secondes_

La moitié des enfants étaient rentrés dans les souterrains. Le blond remarqua alors le trou dans l'argile de son volatile et perdit gravement d'altitude, en plus de ne plus contrôler l'oiseau. Il n'avait plus d'argile pour le réparer.

_00 :25 secondes_

Plus qu'un quart devait rentrer dans la base. Madara tourna la tête pour voir une tâche blanche tomber du ciel avec une vitesse effrayante.

_00 :18 secondes_

Tout le monde était rentré, sauf un seul enfant et un seul adulte.

L'Uchiha se précipita vers la ou l'impact de la sculpture d'argile allait s'écraser : son masque se décrocha et tomba, laissant ses magnifiques cheveux noirs reprendre la brise fraîche du vent.

_00 : 11 secondes_

Les portes B1, B2, B3, B4, B5 et B6 étaient en train de se refermer pour ne plus laisser d'issue à l'explosion. Madara rattrapa Deidara au vol.

_00 : 08 secondes_

L'Uchiha se rua à toute vitesse vers la base, son cœur rata un battement.

Le blond le regardait avec effroi. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

_00 :05 secondes_

Madara glissa le corps de Deidara sur la porte B6 qui était en train de se refermer.

_00 :04 secondes_

Le blond était rentrer de justesse dans la base, Madara était resté en dehors.

_00 :02 secondes _

Deidara se retourna vers celui qu'il aimait, celui qu'il désirait plus que tout, celui à qui il dédiait toute sa vie.

_00 :01 seconde_

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

_00 :00 secondes_

Madara lui sourit.

* * *

**Et voila le dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction Complot.**

J'imagine que vous avez compris ce qui se passe à la fin.

_Poulalah~! _Ca a été éprouvant de reprendre, mais bon, dites vous que j'ai fait ce chapitre en cinq heures ;)

**J'aime les masques de Madara... Quel mauvais goût! xD **J'ai repris celui qu'il utilise pour son attaque avec Kyubi sur Konoha au temps du père de Naruto dans la vraie série.

Et ouais, Madara est impressionné par les capacités de Deidara. En même temps, y a de quoi, _Dei-kun a vraiment géré dans son rôle de chef et de bombardier_.

Ils sont tous trop mignons à l'appeler chef, j'ai adoré faire ça.** J'ai voulu te faire plaisir, blondinet! Au moins un univers où ton art est apprécié. **=)

Je me suis stressée à faire _le compte à rebours _à la fin, j'étais en mode "ALLEZ ALLEZ FINIS APRES TU POSTE!" mais j'aime beaucoup l'image que j'ai donnée pour clôturer le chapitre. J'imagine que toute la scène se passe au ralenti avant **l'explosion finale**... x)

Voilà... **J'ai vraiment aimée faire cette partie, que je trouve très profonde et, pour une fois, trèèèès longue! Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews pour me montrer vos sentiments, vos avis, les défauts de cette fanfic dans son ensemble et les améliorations que je pourrais faire, je ne me sens pas du tout sûre de moi malgré tout vos encouragements vraiment super gentils **:')

Merci d'avoir lu!~


	7. Je t'aime :Epilogue:

**Musique à écouter en lisant: **Viva La Vida - ColdPlay

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Konoha No Kuni, village caché du pays du feu, au temps du premier Hokage. Enfin, le remplaçant de celui qui devait être le premier Hokage.

Le temps avait toujours été paisible dans cette petite ville, chaque habitant rentrait tranquillement de leur matin de travail pour aller faire leur sieste de l'après-midi. Les citoyens, eux, se reposaient, mais pour les shinobis et l'Hokage du village, pas question de baisser leur garde. La rumeur d'un attentat réussi par des enfants et un homme masqué contre les shinobis adultes d'Iwa et le Tsuchikage qui s'était fait assassiner et n'avait pas été remplacé avait fait le tour du monde ninja.

Le meneur du projet dont on ne savait pas l'identité s'était fait surnommer _le soleil_ pour ses cheveux dorés, et l'homme au masque _la lune_ pour sa discrétion et son apparence étrange: enfin, tout ça, c'était des rumeurs. L'homme était sois-disant mort, et chaque enfant l'avait regretté. D'autres ragots disaient que les jeunes délinquants étaient partis au Sud après l'arrestation de chaque shinobi d'Iwa, qui imposaient aux enfants le viol et le sang.

L'histoire avait bien changé de version, cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cet événement. Personne n'avait jamais su la vraie version, le cadavre de l'homme n'avait jamais été retrouvé, mais une cave contenant des poudres explosives avait été retrouvée.

L'Hokage soupira. _Occupé _à fixer le calendrier, il ne cessait de regarder la date d'aujourd'hui :

_Le 5 mai._

Ca lui faisait encore et tellement mal… C'était si douloureux de se dire une cinquième fois qu'il allait devoir fêter _son _anniversaire sans _lui_. En plus de ressentir ça pour son frère, il devait endurer _sa _perte en plus. Enfin, est-ce qu'_il_ pensait à lui de temps en temps ? Ou même maintenant ? Il en doutait fortement.

Le jeune maître de la feuille se releva. Il enleva ses habits rouges et blancs pour les ranger dans son armoire, renfiler ses bons vieux habits de shinobi qu'il portait il y a quelques années avant la délégation de l'ancien Hokage et sortir de son _grand_ bureau.

Il se rendit chez lui. Dans sa _grande _maison, derrière sa _grande porte, _sur son _grand _balcon. Tout était trop grand pour lui. Vraiment.

A quoi ressemblait _son soleil _maintenant ? Il devait avoir grandit depuis…

Il se souvint alors du moment ou il s'était échappé en une seconde de l'explosion en se téléportant grâce à une de ses techniques interdites en urgence: il avait atterrit dans le bureau d'Hashirama, qui lui avait passé un savon exemplaire et qui avait compris où il était passé depuis qu'il était partit. Oui, parce qu'il avait échappé à l'explosion. Même s'il était un ninja noble et dévoué, _Madara _tenait tout de même à la vie.

Senju avait ensuite annoncé qu'il s'était marié et qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir son rôle d'Hokage, il avait demandé –bon, on va dire supplier- à l'Uchiha de prendre sa place. A contre cœur, ce dernier avait accepté. Mais rien n'avait été pareil sans _lui_. Il souriait rarement à présent, il voulait réserver son plus beau sourire au jour où il _le _retrouverait.

C'est ce qu'il avait espéré. Mais il y doutait à présent, son cœur se fendait un peu plus chaque jour, ne craquant jamais, s'attachant à une petite lueur d'espoir. Il hallucinait des fois en se rendant compte que sa lumière dont il avait tellement besoin était un enfant changé génétiquement et qui avait réalisé un des plus grands attentats du monde ninja. Il soupira une seconde fois. C'était tellement invraisemblable.

Pourtant, il l'aimait vraiment. Il _lui_ donnerait son cœur une bonne fois pour toute s'ils se retrouvaient. Même si _son blond_ l'avait oublié. Il l'embrassera et il _lui_ dira simplement :

« **_Je t'aime._** »

Ces vingt-six ans ne le rendait pas vieux, loin de là. Il avait l'air toujours si sérieux et si doux. Mais si silencieux, et si triste… Il fourra la tête entre ses mains.

« …Monsieur Uchiha ? Un inconnu vous demande à la porte. » dit alors une servante d'une voix douce et innocente. Madara se retourna, se releva puis acquiesça.

« Je vais aller voir ça. Merci »

Il se dirigea vers la porte machinalement. Quand il se retrouvera au bord, il releva la tête.

Son cœur rata gravement un battement.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur eux. Qui devrait parler en premier ?

L'inconnu rougit sous sa capuche noire. Madara, lui, sourit doucement, sa poitrine se gonflant d'une joie indescriptible, et chuchota :

...

« …Bienvenue, _Deidara_… »

...

* * *

...Vous vous êtes fais avoir! xDD

**Bien sûr que j'allais mettre un épilogue voyons, faut pas déconner non plus! **Je vous cache pas que j'adoooore les happy-ends. :3

Et vii, Hashirama s'est marié avec Mme Uzumaki ! _Meugnoooon *3* _Mais y' a mieux : **Madara et Deidara vont enfin être ensemble **

**YATAAAAAAAAAh! **x')

**J'aimerais vraiment remercier tout ceux qui ont suivit la fanfic (même ceux qui n'ont pas reviewer, le but est de profiter après tout) en particulier HollySparrow une nouvelle fois, qui elle n'a pas lâcher l'affaire et j'en suis ravie xD**

J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop en coton, mais bon ca aurait été un peu trop dommage et un peu illogique de terminer comme ça. _Madara Uchiha ne meurs pas comme une vieille merde juste parce que je suis sadique ^^_

~Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivit cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout et à bientôt! (n'oubliez pas que les reviews et autres sont toujours apprécier ;] )

Dokeshi.


End file.
